When We Were Young
by SaturnineSunshine
Summary: CB historical fic. With a twist."'If you think I am so intelligent, than don't doubt the fact that I am knowledgeable about your brother. He just wants a young wife.' 'As much as I agree with you, I wasn't talking about Jack.'"
1. You Sit There

A/N: This is my first historical fiction, but I actually have ideas for other ones I could do. This chapter is short because it ends on a cliffhanger to see if people want me to continue this. The title is an obvious reference to The Killers.

Summary: It was then, as Blair strode through the double doors to the top of the staircase that would lead her towards her married life that she made a promise to herself. It would not always be this way. She would find her way and not be dominated by a simple man.

Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me (none of them) and any anachronisms are mine because I am actually not that well versed in history (shocker.) Sorry for any typos. No beta.

* * *

In a world where illusion and facade were everything, Blair Cornelia Waldorf wanted to believe she was a romantic. But it was hard to be a romantic when all of your innocence was sapped away. It was not just one event that had turned the seventeen year old into a cynic. Contributing factors concluding in the scandalous rip of her parents' marriage that was just as well an illusion made her realize that her life was not like anything her mother had promised her it would be.

And it was on that very day did Blair realize her life had come to an end. Dorota tied the strings of her corset as she waited for an audience with her mother and as her skirts swished around her ankles, she realized that she was about to be sold like cattle for her mother's own privilege.

She hated her for it. Blair wanted so desperately to hate her mother for the impending arranged marriage that she could feel on the horizon. She was of age and she was surely about to be sold into the slavery that she realized society had become.

Blair let her handmaidens ready her for her mother even though she knew it would never be enough. Not for Eleanor Waldorf whose only chance to escape being a ruined woman was to marry her daughter off to the richest family in London, even if they did not have old bloodlines like the Waldorfs.

It was upon this knowledge did Blair feel the first resistance to the match, knowing that it would not be the last.

"What do you mean 'no?'" her mother scowled, obviously unsatisfied with her daughter's appearance as much as her words.

"I have never even met him," Blair protested.

"Did you think I met your father before our wedding?" Eleanor asked.

"And look how well that turned out."

"I will not take your insolence," Eleanor replied. "This is the hand that we women are dealt. We must marry who we are told and bear the heirs that our husbands want."

"And that has nothing to do with the fact that you never bore father any male heirs."

Eleanor flinched visibly, a sign that Blair was aware that Harold Waldorf was never to be mentioned in the household again.

"Your father has brought our name nothing but shame," Eleanor seethed.

"He promised I could make my own match," Blair said, in her last bid for freedom.

"And when was this match to occur, Blair?" Eleanor asked. "What suitable suitors have been waiting in line to court you? That stable boy, Humphrey?"

Blair felt emotion prick at her eyelids. But she wouldn't give her mother the satisfaction.

"You are lucky to have such a match."

"I don't want this," Blair said sullenly, looking at the fabric of her elaborate dress.

"It has nothing to do with your wishes but what is good for our family," Eleanor instructed. "You are moving to the estate at once where you will be wed to the younger Bass."

* * *

Serena Cecelia Bass studied her mother intently. Of course the Bass Estate was humming with the news that there was actually going to be a wedding. No one could have predicted this turn of events, even with Bart's negotiating skills. That didn't mean that her irresponsible lecher of a brother was taking it well.

She hadn't promised Charles anything, but right now, his inheritance was depending on what happened next and she also happened to know that he was ill.

That was what he informed her, though she knew his illness was that of the Laudanum he kept had stolen from his father's study. He was in no respects ready to attend the engagement party. And her mother need not know about that at the present moment.

"Where is that brother of yours?" Lily Bass asked, inspecting the preparation of the newest arrival. "You know your father already has restricted him to the house after his last exploits."

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere, Mother," Serena said hopefully. It was at the very moment that she knew she spoke too soon when she heard a loud clatter and said brother's distincitve voice turn into raucous laughter.

"Oh, dear."

Her mother's statement was by all definitions an understatement as Charles Bartholomew Bass sauntered drunkenly into the room after knocking over several caterers in his attempt to walk in a straight line.

"Charles," Lily said disapprovingly.

"I have arrived," he announced as though the whole room had waited on bated breath.

"And we are all pleased to hear that," Lily said. "Does your father know of your arrival?"

"The whole house knows of his arrival, Mother," Serena said under her breath.

"Sister, dear," Charles sighed, pulling Serena into a too-friendly embrace, in her opinion.

"Charles," Lily said curtly to snap him out of his affection. "If your father sees you like this--"

"I have heard it all before," Charles said, waving it away. "Disinheritance, disappointment..."

He didn't bother finishing his train of thought.

"Well you best get ready for the celebration," Lily said hastily.

"Explain the point of that," Charles replied.

"Chuck," Serena snapped, using the affectionate nickname only when she was furious with him. "This engagement is everything."

"It is of no matter to me," Chuck shrugged it off completely. He ignored Lily's appalled look. "Whoever she is, I'll see her at the wedding."

"I surely hope that is not your true feelings on the matter, Charles."

The entire room froze as Bartholomew Bass commanded the room with his voice. Only his son remained unfazed as he turned to face his father.

"Would that be a problem, Father?" Chuck asked coolly.

"Get ready for the party, Charles," Bart said sternly. "I expect to see you down here and presentable in one hour."

"I am not sure how up to the challenge I am," Chuck sighed dramatically.

"While, I am sure the servants will have difficulty searing the scent of scotch out of your clothing, I am also sure that the guests will see no noticeable difference."

"If that is how you feel about it," Chuck shrugged and strode out of the room with only the poise that an inebriated Chuck Bass could possess.

"I am sure he will come to his senses," Lily said optimistically.

"You are alone in that assumption, Mother," Serena said dryly before Bart walked strictly from the room.

She was just saying what the rest of them were thinking.

* * *

Blair had no cried the entire ride there. It was an accomplishment, to be sure, since she cried every day for a week since her father had left them. And now she saw the same path as her mother that she was following and she was not sure if she could stand it.

Her mother remained behind her while the handmaidens did her hair and readied her dress for the event. It was that small fact that allowed Blair not to cry. Because she would not shed a tear in front of her mother over something that she had no control over. She just scowled at her reflection, wishing her reflection would surely break the same way her life was.

"I do not understand why you are being so resistant to this, Blair," Eleanor sighed after she had dismissed the handmaidens. "You will live a life of luxury by becoming the wife of a Bass."

"I don't love him," Blair said.

"Love is an overrated luxury," Eleanor said. "It is something we cannot afford. Women of our station must just learn to live the life that is given to them. And if marrying you off to a billionaire is the way to save us, then it is what I am going to do."

"It will not save me," Blair murmured. But she knew her mother had heard her, in spite of her silence, as cold as it was.

"I shall be unhappy for the rest of my life," Blair announced.

"You will learn to live with it," her mother replied coldly as she led her daughter to the ballroom.

The Bass Estate was the most grand and impressive in all of London and Blair would have been a fool to deny otherwise, as much as her feelings for the man who had officially become her fiancée proved detrimental.

The sounds from her future life echoed outside of the hallway and Blair halted.

"Do not make this difficult on yourself, Blair," Eleanor warned. "It will make it all the more painful."

"You have heard of his reputation, I am sure," Blair said. She took her mother's silence as affirmation. "How can you marry me off to someone of that nature?"

"Marriages are that simply to provide heirs," Eleanor said. "It is something you have to understand. You feelings contribute to it none whatsoever."

It was then, as Blair strode through the double doors to the top of the staircase that would lead her towards her married life that she made a promise to herself. It would not always be this way. She would find her way and not be dominated by a simple man.

His footsteps echoed and Blair felt doom approach like a speeding steam engine. She looked up into his face and tried not to cringe.

Jonathon Bass, Jack to his friends, took Blair's hand and kissed it, to her mother's approval.

"At last we meet, my beautiful fiancé," Jack greeted.


	2. In Your Heartache

**A/N**: So as it is obvious to all of you, this is a J/B/C fic. I am really glad that all you have enjoyed the twist, because that was what this whole fic was riding on. And its a good thing that most of you were disturbed because Jack is going to get really disturbing in this fic. I was so sorurpsied at the amount of reviews I received on just the first chapter that was less than 2,000 words. That has never happened ever, but I am so pleased because I have been working on this outline for weeks. Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing. And as promised, this is a CHair fic, so they meet this chapter. If the chapter titles are weird, sorry, but they're lyrics, as is the name of the fic itself. I had some conflict on when I would end this chapter since I was going to end it later, but I don't really like long chapters as a whole, but especially in hisotrical fics. So sorry for the awkward ending. The chapters will be varied in length depending on the content of the chapter.

**Summary**: Chuck looked to his sister's companion. His eyes were first attracted to the vibrant color of her dress. Her dark hair spilled in curls down the porcelain skin of her back that he was sure he was not supposed to see. And she turned to face him and for a moment, he forgot he had the ability to even think.

**Disclaimer**: Characters do not belong to me but the SL is all mine. And I cannot claim credit for the awesome characters that make up Chair.

* * *

She was a beautiful girl. It was something that Serena had to admit. She watched her nonconservative red dress flare to the floor. Her jet hair flowed past her shoulders and pulled back into a half twist.

There was something, however, that Serena knew was off about her. She tried to shut out her cruel uncle's hand draped across the young girl's waist and Serena could almost spot it.

It was her smile. Cold and fake, Serena had never seen anyone try so hard to appear content. The guests paid their respects as Jack Bass and his new fiancé graced the dance floor and made their way to the banquet table.

Blair was seated next to Serena, away from her fiancée, as was tradition. They couldn't have the betrothed getting too friendly before the wedding.

Serena watched Blair relax immediately as she took her seat. She avoided Serena's attempt at friendly eye contact and she bent her head over the food that she never touched. Eyes followed her with vague interest but one pair made Serena sick.

She saw the way her uncle would gaze upon her with uncomfortable want. And Serena knew why Blair never dared to look up. For the entire dinner, Serena looked worriedly at the seventeen year old girl that would become her aunt with mortified interest. She knew this girl would be torn apart by terror.

Serena was glad to find that she could not have been so wrong.

"... she had to go to the country side."

"Well I would expect so. What of her family? They could not bear the scandal."

"Well I would expect not," Blair said suddenly unexpectedly. Serena's head snapped to the side in surprise at the gossiping women at the table. "The father of her brood was not even her future husband."

Lily's friends looked at her, questioning her audacity.

"You know of the Coatses?" Cecilia Rhodes asked.

"Blair," Serena said under her breath, the first word she ever said to the girl. Blair looked at her coolly, her dark eyes full of composure and Serena knew how much she respected her future family member.

That did not mean she wanted this girl going up against her gossiping grandmother.

"Of course," Blair said easily. "Who do you think convinced the girl to tell her fiancée about her bastard child?"

"Is that so?" Cecelia asked. "How very vindictive."

"How else would I take her place this season?" Blair asked unrepentantly. Cecelia's minions froze, gaging the old woman's reaction.

"That is very creative," Cecelia finally said. Her eyes went to her granddaughter. "Serena, you should take advice from Blair."

Serena could not help but let her face drop.

"Serena is just entering her season as well," Cecelia informed her. "She needs to find a suitable husband. But it seems you have not had such a problem."

Serena watched Blair tense but flashed a smile instead. The table had gone quiet again but no one said a word. Everyone knew Jack's reputation. But they also knew he was a Bass. And no one was saying anything to the contrary.

"Not unless she has met your grandson. Word of his debauchery has spread across the country."

"Yes, Lily, where is that devilish son of yours?"

"Gallivanting off with God knows whom," Bart said darkly, the first words he had said that night.

"I am sorry," Blair said under her breath to Serena, under the conversation that she was not even listening to.

"Excuse me?" Serena asked, surprised that she was being addressed. She was never included in such conversations. Gossip did not interest her and she did not pay attention to politics. She had a season to worry about.

"I did not intend for your grandmother to turn on you in such a manner," Blair admitted. "Sometimes my ambition gets the better of me."

"Ambition?" Serena asked with curious question.

"If your grandmother favors me then I actually have a chance of surviving in this household."

"Surviving."

Serena did not follow.

"Your grandmother is a society matron," Blair said, "if you do not mind me saying so. And gossip is what I do best. It is the only way."

"It did not occur to you to befriend me instead?" Serena asked.

"I did not get the feeling that you were all that fond of me to begin with," Blair answered.

"What do you need to survive here?" Serena asked, but she already knew the answer.

"I need insurance that I will be secure," Blair said. "And pardon me saying so but your uncle is not very stable."

"I do not mind," Serena said. "It is the truth."

Blair finally smiled and it was genuine. Serena smiled back. She realized that this girl could actually be her friend. She was the most honest person she had ever met.

"Would you like to get out of here?" Serena asked lowly. She was sure that Blair would refuse. She liked her but Blair was attracted to the society lifestyle. And it was definitely frowned upon to do what Serena was thinking.

"Go where?" Blair asked in interest.

"My brother was supposed to attend, but he must be downtown."

"Downtown," Blair repeated and Serena had the feeling that it was not the sort of thing Blair would like to attend.

She was wrong.

"Let us go."

"What?" Serena asked.

"If your uncle looks at me one more time like I'm one of his possessions, I will be forced to announce to this table how much opium I will be forced to inhale just to escape."

Serena snorted her wine, realizing that this girl was definitely not just some society debutante.

"When do we leave?" Blair asked enthusiastically.

"As soon as we can get away."

* * *

Serena watched in amazement as she watched Blair walk into her brother's club exactly like she had been there before. She had never seen a lady walk into a place of sordidness with such authority. And the strange thing was, the men did not approach her or harass her the way they would use to do with Serena. Chuck immediately put a stop to that. He ordered the gentlemen of the club not to approach his sister. He took care of his family.

But Blair did not have that problem. Serena wondered if it had something to do with that scathing glare that she sent as warning in all directions. Serena would have to ask her how she did that. She was so impressed with Blair's tenacity that she did not realize that they were being watched.

She should have had been looking out for him.

"Well this is a surprise," Chuck's dark voice said over the raucous music as he sauntered towards them. "I thought you would be held up at Jack's engagement party."

"We decided to take the night off," Serena said.

"We?" Chuck asked in immediate interest and Serena knew her mistake.

Chuck looked to his sister's companion. His eyes were first attracted to the vibrant color of her dress. Her dark hair spilled in curls down the porcelain skin of her back that he was sure he was not supposed to see. And she turned to face him and for a moment, he forgot he had the ability to even think.

She was beautiful to be sure. But her dark eyebrows knitted into a scowl and he felt a strange twinge at her immediate skepticism of him. Because no woman had ever looked at him in such a manner. Especially one he had just met without being provoked.

"Blair," Serena said reluctantly. "This is my brother."

"Your brother?" Blair asked, raising an eyebrow. "He is a lot taller than I remember."

"Not Eric," Serena clarified. "This is my other brother."

"Have me met before?" Chuck asked in pleasure.

"I would have remembered," Blair said shortly.

"Is that a compliment?" he asked. But he usually would not. He would just assume.

"No," she said. "I would remember someone I would have met at a brothel."

"When do you go to brothels?" Chuck laughed. "I would like to make sure our schedules match so I know I will see you there."

Her mesmerizing dark eyes blinked slowly at him and she said it.

"I go when I lay with the countless men that are courting me."

Chuck could not help but laugh boisterously at the woman's tact. And he knew she was truly beautiful.

"This is my brother, Charles," Serena finally sighed in defeat.

Both of them did not appear to hear her.

Instead of throwing his arm around her and suggesting they find a private room, he just extended his hand.

"I'm Chuck Bass."

She studied his hand but finally took it, a small smirk to her pretty mouth.

"It would not surprise me," she said darkly, pulling her hand sharply from his. Serena, who had been watching the exchange with great interest, laughed lightly. Of all of her friends, Blair was definitely the first to treat her charming brother in such a manner.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Chuck asked, for the first time doubting himself.

"It means you have done nothing to impress me," she said simply. Chuck's mind was wiped blank at the blunt statement.

"And who are you?" he asked.

"Completely out of your league."

And again, Chuck was rendered speechless. She turned abruptly to Serena.

"I'm parched."

Chuck watched her flounce off towards the imported liquor that certain ladies would find undignified. And he could not look away.

"You should have come to the party, Charles," Serena reprimanded. Chuck rolled his eyes.

"And watch my uncle try to bed our mother again?" Chuck asked with disgust. "I think not."

The entire time, he never looked at Serena. His eyes were trained to the dark haired beauty across the room.

"Do not do it, Chuck," Serena warned. Chuck finally found it in himself to tear his eyes away.

"Do not do what?" he asked, feigning innocence.

"I know what is going through your mind," Serena said. "We grew up together. I know you. And I know what goes through your head when a new pretty lady from court graces your life. Do not do it to Blair. She is my friend."

"Apparently."

"I mean it, Chuck," Serena said. "Not this one."

"And what makes her so special?" Chuck asked, finally turning back to her.

"You tell me," Serena said. "You have not so much as suggested deflowering her in the back of your carriage."

"No need to be crude, my dear sister," Chuck said. "And maybe I choose to be more subtle about this."

"When it comes to this sort, you do not know how to be subtle," Serena said.

"Is that a challenge?" Chuck smirked. Serena groaned. That was the wrong this to say. "Besides. What makes this girl so taboo?"

_If you had shown up to the engagement, you would know just exactly what your uncle would do to you if he knew._

But before Serena could open her mouth to inform her highly inquisitive brother the truth, Blair returned smelling of Laudanum and Serena clamped her mouth shut. She was unaware of the reason, but she had a feeling Blair would not be in favor of flaunting her impending marriage.

Serena was just glad that her new friend was not in favor of the Absinthe that the establishment was fond of serving. She had tried it once and found her maidenhood had been breached. That was the day Chuck grew furious with the establishment and counted Serena off limits.

She would look at her dark brother and she knew he was not a bad person. He had a bad reputation but he had a good heart. He took care of his family. She knew Blair could use that sort of protection. But it was something she would never get.

"So what is your name?" Chuck pressed, "You have yet to inform me."

"And you have yet to desist your attempts," Blair replied, "no matter how intriguing it is."

"My lovely sister has in fact informed me of your first name," Chuck said. "You know Blair is a very rare and even more beautiful name."

Serena worried at the complement. She knew Blair would not receive any from her soon to be husband and Chuck was always good at flattery.

She need not have been worried.

"If you think that simple flattery is all it takes to take me to bed, you are certainly dallying with a lower caliber of women than I expected."

"You have heard of me, then," Chuck said.

"As you have already insinuated that you have heard of me," Blair said.

"Blair Waldorf, the striking Ice Queen," Chuck recited.

"And Chuck Bass, the incorrigible Devil," Blair sneered back. Serena did not like the smirk they shared as they circled each other like vultures. But they seemed to have forgotten Serena's presence and continued to converse flirtatiously. She knew that Chuck did not know any better but she worried about Blair's forwardness. She knew that they would not be spotted easily by anyone they knew in this sort of establishment, but Jack would surely find out. And that was dangerous.

It was his closeness and her forwardness to the point of bluntness that worried Serena.

"You do not want to pursue me."

Serena wondered if Blair was aware of Chuck's attention. He never did this and it was worrisome. If there was no chance a woman would give herself to him, he just moved on to the next one. But Blair had this strange control over him even though they had just met.

It worried her indeed.

"And why is that?" Chuck asked, equally as flirtatious. Serena just wished they would stop.

"I am engaged to be married," Blair admitted. It only encouraged him. Because if there was one thing a Bass wanted, it was something he could not have.

Serena had enough.

She pulled on Blair's blood red sleeve as a sign. She felt her brother's sharp eyes on her for a moment but relaxed. He was only being her dear brother that she had known all her life. And he was acting in a manner that a jealous lover might act. But Chuck was none of the sort. And he swore to live his life as a bachelor. He would never sleep with one woman exclusively. And for that, Serena was glad. She would hate to see Blair caught in his spider's web.

But he was looking at Serena's one friend who seemed to be genuine like he wanted to consume her wholly. And Blair did not look frightened at all. She looked as though it excited her.

"We must be getting back," Serena said, wondering why the knowledge that Chuck might gain about Uncle Jack's fiancé would be detrimental. But there was something. There was something there that she could not place. And she was sure that they could not either.

Chuck took an invasive step towards Blair to whisper in her ear. "If you must."

Blair cast him an almost bored look. "Let's, Serena,"

Serena gladly turned on her heel to pull Blair away from the advances of her determined brother. Before she could bother, she knew Blair was not behind her. She turned to see Chuck had captured her again.

Chuck pulled at Blair's hand, bringing it sensually to his lips. "I am sure our paths will cross again."

She watched Blair hesitate before snatching her hand away.

"If the fates are that cruel," she sneered before following Serena out of the place, knowing what dark eyes were on her the entire time.


	3. Waiting On

**A/N**: I Just finished watching 2x18 and I am SO upset. But I watched it like a dozen more times and I'm okay. Digression. Here's the next installment.

**Summary**: For some reason, slanting exotic features flashed through her mind and Blair wondered why she thought of someone who was to become her nephew when thinking of the loss of her virginity.

**Disclaimer**: GOD. What a Russian whore, Chuck. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU. But I understand that is how you cope. Once again, I forgive you. Yeah, I don't own anything because I wouldn't be so made right now.

* * *

Serena knew they were in trouble the moment they entered the Bass Estate again. Lingering guests crowded in the ballroom but she let her mother corner them, knowing it was only a matter of time.

"And where have you been?" Lily asked stiffly. Serena sent an apologetic look towards Blair who sent her a covert grin in its place.

"I am truly sorry, Mother," Serena said with genuine remorse. She wished her aunt-to-be had never met her brother.

"Sorry?" Lily repeated. "Blair was supposed to dance with her betrothed. And you snuck her out, most likely to midtown."

Lily spoke with such contempt, Serena suddenly felt sadness for the way Chuck was constantly spoken to.

"Blair is a nice girl."

"Who is also standing right here, Mother," Serena said.

"Do you know what it took for me to restore our family name after your exploits?" Lily asked. "I will not have you dragging the Waldorf name through the mud as well."

"I would not be the one to worry, Lily," Jack said easily, eying Blair and the dark haired girl felt nothing but revulsion. "I am sure the ladies are nothing but remorseful. The party was getting drab. Though I do wish my wife to be had consulted me."

Blair felt nauseous at the statement. He was looking at her and Blair knew something was leaving her. The sense of innocence she had left would soon be gone and he would steal it from her with vigor. He would take what he was sure was meant for him when Blair knew it was for her and only her.

For some reason, slanting exotic features flashed through her mind and Blair wondered why she thought of someone who was to become her nephew when thinking of the loss of her virginity.

"I do admire a woman who does not sit around sewing, however," Jack grinned.

"Sewing is for the seamstresses at my mother's atillier," Blair said before she could stop herself. This only made Jack smirk more greatly. Lily eyed her with surprise, but no sense of real malice. Bart just looked on with a blank expression.

He would never show any remorse.

Chuck must have learned it from somewhere.

* * *

"Are you coming tonight?"

Chuck looked into the blue, hopeful eyes of his sister and wondered what it was like to just have a life full of parties and obligations. He wanted something else. And he had not realized what that was until the previous night. Because his dreams had recently been filled with dark eyes and red dresses that slid in his hands and fell with silken ease.

His bed would shift and he would wake up. Because he was not supposed to have sudden feelings for a woman he just met. Even one as unique as she.

"It was made evident to me that I am without a choice."

"Like you made the choice last night?" Serena asked.

"And look how that paid off," Chuck smirked. "If I had not skipped Jack's event, then I would have never met that charming friend of yours."

Serena wished she could tell him how wrong he was. Instead, she gave a warning.

"Please, Chuck," Serena said. "Blair does not deserve this."

"Deserve what?" Chuck asked. "The feel of pleasure that only I can give?"

"Please," Serena said, looking away with discomfort. Though she was used to the lifestyle, she found her brother's language often too crude.

"Fear not, sister," Chuck said. "I will attend this little soirée. And am I to assume your friend will be there?"

"She has a name."

"Blair," Chuck said immediately, elongating the syllable. He loved how the sound felt on his tongue. Like it was exotic and familiar at the same time. But he was also afraid. He felt something unfurling inside of him and he knew if he said her name out loud too many times, it would truly become a part of him. And then he would never be able to escape it.

"That was not an answer," Serena said.

"It was never meant to be one," Chuck replied, pushing past her. The noises of yet another celebration filled the halls and he suddenly found himself highly anticipating the arrival of someone he should not.

Because he had never felt this way before. And he was aware the danger of it. This was not supposed to be happening. But it was exciting. And he followed the smoke, knowing where the fire would lead him.

Serena followed in pursuit. She would not let Chuck ruin everything. A Waldorf name in addition to a Bass would help their reputation as a family. And not only that, but Serena found herself liking the girl that was the complete opposite from her. And she could not let Chuck ruin that.

They opened the doors that led to the ballroom where Jack would be officially entering society with his bride to be.

Serena just wished Chuck knew who it was.

Before she could even think of keeping an eye on him, he had disappeared from her side. She chest collapsed when she saw the familiar gait of her best friend. Not in vibrant red, but something the complete opposite, Blair graced the room, admired by all those around her. She was hated and yet followed by most débutantes, knowing she had the information to destroy them and yet entertain them at the same time. And she knew in which direction her brother had gone.

Chuck weaved through the crowd. He caught sight of the dark hair that was not customarily pinned to her head and the intoxicating feeling he seemed to be feeling when he was near her. Even if most of that happened last night in his dreams.

"What are you doing?"

"If I was not very much mistaken, you have become my shadow," Chuck said easily to Serena, not bothering to look. He was being wary of the blonde that followed him most likely in the same manner clingy ex virgins would.

"You are not following her."

"And what makes you think my intentions are so lecherous?" Chuck asked curiously.

"Because it is you, Chuck," Serena said. "And you do not respect women."

"Maybe I respect her."

"Why?"

"I have never met anyone like her," Chuck said with alarming honesty, not realizing the implications.

Because it was then that Serena knew. Someone exactly like himself had thrown Chuck for a loop and he could not ignore it. And that was something insidious.

* * *

"Are you ready to go?"

At Serena's vanity, Blair gave herself one last look of unsatisfactory approval.

"ALmost," Blair replied before the door opened. Serena looked into the stone eyes of her mother.

"Blair," she addressed instead.

"Yes?" Blair asked in confusion before her maid walked through the door. "Dorota?"

Lily sighed. "Your mother has Dorota sent over from your home."

"No," Blair said shortly as Dorota stood with bags Blair recognized as hers.

"Is something the matter?" Serena asked.

"Your mother also sent correspondence," Lily said.

"It is not necessary for me to hear it," Blair snapped, sitting up from her place in front of the mirror. "I know that she is abandoning me."

"I would not use such strong words," Lily said apprehensively, but knowing that the young girl was right.

"I do not need to hear confirmation that my mother is leaving me in the den of the beasts," Blair sneered. "She brought my most prized possessions. And my bags."

Lily understood Blair's angry outburst and did not blame her for finding the Bass Estate imposing, especially with her upcoming wedding to someone that could never be trusted.

"Miss Blair," Dorota greeted her and they embraced. And it was obvious that it was indeed Dorota who was among Blair's most prized possession.

"Your mama send instructions with me," she said. "You stay with Miss Serena until wedding when you move in with new husband."

"And where is my mother?" Blair asked. "Should she not have come with this news herself?"

"Your mama come shortly," Dorota said. "She need prepare."

"Serena," Lily said, sensing the tension. "Let's go down to the ballroom. Dorota and Blair need to speak with each other."

Serena sent Blair a pointed look.

"Go," Blair urged quitly. The door closed behind them and Blair collapsed in a chair.

"I have truly become trapped," Blair said shakily.

"It alright, Miss Blair," Dorota said. "I still take care of you."

"I know," Blair said. "I am so glad you are here. I feel so lost."

"You no like new husband?" Dorota asked curiously.

"My new husband is the most predatory animal I have ever met," Blair said. "That is the problem. Because I seem to be taking a liking to his nephew far more than is appropriate."

"No, Miss Blair," Dorota said in shock. "You need to make match work. Your mama tell me this."

"I know," Blair said quietly. But she knew it would not be that easy. She knew this man like she had never known anyone else. He was a man that was actually her age and a man who had the same name as her actual future husband.

That was more frightening than anything.

"I never said I would not marry the man," Blair said.

"If your mama find out..." Dorota warned.

"I did not plan this," Blair said. "I only met him last night."

"Miss Blair," Dorota said with surprise. "If you lost virtue when you met man--"

"No, Dorota," Blair said in so much surprise she almost laughed. "I would never... do that. I have at least enough self respect to not lay with a lecher like Chuck Bass."

"Chuck Bass?" Dorota asked in horror. "That Jack Bass's nephew."

"It is a complication," Blair admitted quietly.

"He show... interest?" Dorota asked tentatively.

"From the moment we met," Blair said.

"You must not let young boy with striking good looks seduce you to bed," Dorota said seriously.

"Dorota," Blair said, laughing for the first time. "Have you met him?"

"Your mama tell me of dangers," Dorota said. "She say I must protect you."

"From Chuck?" Blair asked. "She knows about him?"

"Hurry," Dorota said, not so subtly changing the subject. "You must change for dinner."

"But I am dressed," Blair protested as Dorota took out one of her cases full of her wardrobe.

"Your mama want you to wear different dress," Dorota said, pulling out clothing.

"But I like this one," Blair said, standing up as Dorota held out the most hideous garb she had ever seen.

"Your mama choose this one."

"Yes," Blair sneered, holding the dress up to her reflection. "This would be very nice if I was sailing to America on the Mayflower."

"Your mama say she want you to wear this one," Dorota said more forcefully. "And you know she say how unbecoming it is for a lady to mock foreigners."

"I would never mock you, Dorota," Blair said innocently. Dorota kept her hand outstretched with the dress in it. Blair sighed and took it. She could never disappoint her mother, even when she was not even in the room.

* * *

Leaving Dorota to distribute her clothing in what had just become her new home, Blair had not counted on being accosted by her fiancée. But she supposed that she would actually have to spend time with him.

Eventually.

"Hello, Gorgeous," Jack said smarmily at the entrance hall. Blair cringed inwardly before turning towards him.

"You look..." Jack looked at her attire. "Well, I must be honest. That is the most hideous dress I have ever seen. But it does make me ponder what wonders are underneath it."

Blair raised her cold eyes to him without replying.

"How completely charming if it was not completely nauseating," Blair sneered.

"Harsh words," Jack said in wonder. "A woman who actually says what she thinks. I knew I had won when your mother made our match."

"My mother has enslaved me," Blair said simply. "And do not flatter yourself into thinking I will enjoy any of this arrangement."

"All the more fun," Jack said. He offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

"I told you to not flatter yourself," Blair answered before taking off into the crowd. Jack hesitated, watching her in wonder at her speed. He had never met a woman like her.

But then he saw it. The nephew he had not seen since the previous day had his dark eyes all over Jack's future bride. Anger brewed within him as he saw Chuck lick his lips. But he refused to be threatened by some boy who could not control his own libido, let alone some woman who could not even obey her own fiancée.

He knew how to play this. He approached Chuck who was flirting ostentatiously with some empty headed blonde. But his eyes never even went to the girl. Instead he was looking over at a girl in the pale dress that only matrons of society would wear.

"Chuck," Jack said, clapping his nephew on the shoulder. "How are the trollops of society?"

The girl next to him did not even have the dignity to look affronted.

"As insipid as ever," Chuck announced.

"Where were you the other night?" Jack asked in thinly veiled interest even though he knew exactly where he was.

With his fiancé. And he was never going to let that happen again.

"I almost had the decency to be offended when I realized it was just you."

"Entertaining the trollops of society," Chuck smirked.

"Well I am pleased you found time in your busy schedule to grace us with your presence," Jack said, "in time to meet my fiancé."

"Gladly," Chuck said. "What washed up beauty have they set you up with this time?"

"Not so, dear nephew," Jack said. "They decided on a debutante for me."

"A debutante?" Chuck asked. "I thought maybe my father would want to be setting me up with one of those."

"Do not act like it is not traditional," Jack said unrepentantly. "Her family needs the money that we have. This is just the way things are."

"And I cannot wait to meet her."

"She is already here," Jack said. Chuck watched as his uncle wove through the crowd so he and his bride to be could be introduced into society.

His eyes trailed his uncle when he realized something was terribly wrong.

Blair Waldorf was standing there in all her subdued glory-- right next to his uncle.

"Who is that?" Chuck asked to the girl next to him.

"Your uncle?" she asked. Chuck rolled his eyes. "Oh, and his fiancé. Blair Waldorf."

Chuck's head snapped to her incredulously.

"What?"


	4. Some Beautiful Boy

**A/N**: This is another short chapter, but from here out, they'll be getting lengthier. Things will start to be occurring which will cause longer chapters. I've been splitting chapters because I don't in fact want them to get so long but after this, I won't be able to do that because these have to have a certain flow.

**Summary**: "If I ever felt a spark of something that was within my grasp, I could never turn it away. I would have to pursue it because an existence without it would be no existence at all."

**Disclaimer**: Nothing is mine, and sorry for the horridness of my history anachronisms. I didn't realize how bad I was at writing these.

* * *

It did not take long for Chuck to shrug of the blonde that clung to him. He made his way through the crowd where Serena was waiting.

"There you are," she said in relief as they sat down. "I was sure you were going to purposely incur the wrath of our parents and spend the night in midtown again."

He sat in silence as the servants served their food.

"You refrained from telling me," Chuck said lowly, staring across the table.

Serena sighed, turning her own attention to Blair amidst the throng of her grandmother's friends who had instantly loved her.

"I told you not to go near her," Serena reminded.

"Not because she was engaged to Jack," Chuck snapped. Only the few surrounding guests raised their heads at his outburst. But the rest just went on with their gossip.

"Does it really matter?" Serena inquired.

"Yes," Chuck answered immediately, not thinking it through.

"Why?"

"Because..." Chuck said. "Just because."

"Very articulate," Serena said, rolling her eyes.

"She lied to me."

"She told you she was engaged," Serena reminded him. "You just took that as an invitation."

"You lied to me," Chuck said.

"I tried to tell you," Serena said, almost feeling bad about Chuck's inner turmoil.

But not quite. Because he did not deserve her. Even if he deserved her certainly more than Jack did. Serena surveyed him as he did not answer. His eyes were just trained on the girl he had only met the previous night.

"Chuck."

No answer.

"Chuck."

"Yes," he said darkly, never looking at his sister.

"Promise me you will desist."

"Do I have a choice?" Chuck sneered. "Engaged to a Bass. Who would not enjoy that? Money. Power. Prestige. After all, every woman wants to be married."

Serena fell silent. She refused to give her brother hope. But she was not even sure why he would have it. He was looking in Blair's direction with a fire and fury in his eyes that Serena had never even seen. Something had ignited in him and she knew that something worse would be ignited in Jack if he ever discovered it.

Chuck just sat back in his chair, never touching his food. He watched the girl interact with the women around her with practiced ease. It was a strange feeling to see his entire life in front of him. Because he was feeling something and he knew something had changed the previous night.

He met a girl. This girl was a girl unlike any girl he had ever met. There was something that uncurled when he first saw her but he was not sure what it was until this very moment.

He looked at her innocent act, knowing that was nothing like she appeared to be. She was feisty and fiery.

She was like him. Cold and manipulative. She had manipulated his feelings. And he was sure that she had not even meant to do it.

She sat in front of him with pretty dark hair that no other woman in society had and even in the most hideous dress he had ever seen and he wanted to know everything about her. The dress should have deterred him. But it did not. He wanted to know her.

And that was when he knew for sure.

He liked this girl.

Was fond of her.

Fancied her, even.

And that was when he knew he was in trouble.

Immediately he stood to his feet. All eyes were on him. He watched hesitant dark ones that he was unaware of how to read.

"If you will excuse me," he announced to the table. "I think I just lost my appetite."

He shoved away from the table ignoring his sister's sad eyes and his father's cold gaze.

"At least he was responsible enough to stay for the first five minutes of dinner," Bart said with disappointment in his voice. Chuck could not listen to it. He just reached the outside and took a deep breath. He had no idea what was happening to him. He was not in favor of letting the warm feeling overtake him.

Jack's eyes followed the young boy until he left the room. He relaxed back in his chair. He should have known. His irresponsible nephew was never really any competition. He was too weak. He was too coarse. He could never care enough about someone more than he cared for himself.

Jack had to admit, he did not feel those sorts of things towards the girl that would become his wife, but Chuck would never even love another person. All he felt was the harsh sting of infatuation that would never come to fruition. And that was comforting. He did not have to worry about some lecherous nephew who had no sense of self control.

"I have never heard my son act in such a manner," Bart said quietly. Jack turned towards his brother, a sneer on his face.

"A young man with quickly changing interests," Jack said. "You remember what it was like to be that age."

"I do," Bart agreed. "And now I have three children. And what of you, Jack?"

"Meaning?" Jack questioned.

"You're engaged to a girl my son's age."

"It is not uncommon," Jack offered.

"Maybe," Bart agreed. "But you and I both know this was not how this was supposed to turn out."

"But it is how things are now," Jack said. "Might as well get used to it."

"And what of Chuck?" Bart asked. "Do you ever wonder?"

"He will go through phases," Jack said. "We all did."

"So you are not at all worried about him seducing your fiancé?"

"Why would I be worried about that?" Jack asked. "Blair is too smart to be seduced."

"Unless he is determined," Bart said. "Unless she wants to let him."

"It would not happen," Jack said with determination. "Chuck will just move on to the next one."

"Time was, I would have to agree with you," Bart answered. "But I do know my son. And I know he has never looked upon a woman the way he looks upon that girl."

"I am not worried," Jack said.

"If you say so," Bart replied, hiding a smirk.

Things would soon change.

He was sure of it.

Serena looked to the empty seat beside her, knowing that Chuck had not truly left. He was changing. She almost wished that Blair had not appeared, no matter how much they felt like sisters. She did not want Chuck to get himself into trouble.

The table cleared for the dancing and she eyed Jack with distrust who just grinned at her sinisterly.

But Blair was nowhere to be seen.

It was a wonder where Chuck had gone. But there he was, lounging by the hedges with a flask in hand.

"Would you like to explain what happened in there?" Serena asked tentatively. He shot her look, but just took another swig.

"I saw the way you were looking at her," Serena said. "You are not the sort to have feelings like that."

"I feel blessed at your esteem in me," Chuck finally drawled. She wondered how drunk he was.

"I asked you not to go after her because she is my one true friend. And the treatment you give to all of those other girls is something that she does not deserve. That is, until I realized that was not the sort of treatment I realized you wanted to give her."

Chuck did not look at her.

"And you do know how possessive Jack is."

"So you are protecting me," Chuck sneered. "How flattering."

"You fancy her."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Chuck replied and took another drink.

"Fine," Serena replied. "Enjoy drinking here by yourself."

Serena strode away from his resolute form to enter the party again where she was ambushed by her own mother.

"Serena, darling," Lily said, taking her by the arm and walking with her through the crowd. "Where have you been? Everyone is just enraptured with Blair. Where did you go with her?"

"Blair?" Serena asked in confusion. "She was not with me. I went outside for some fresh air."

"You are unaware of Blair's whereabouts?" Lily asked.

* * *

Chuck ground his cigarette beneath his foot before pocketing his flask. He sighed, strolling through the darkened grounds of the estate. He had always loved his home as a child but now it just felt like a prison. He did not want this life. He did not want a life where he felt trapped by his own emotions.

He intended going to his favorite spot. Time was, he would take potential conquests to the bench overlooking the foliage.

He should have known that she would find him even there.

He watched Blair Waldorf huddled on the bench, pulling her dress closer to her pale skin. He eyed it carefully. It really was hideous. He could not help but think of the first and only time he had seen her before.

Her vibrant dress twisted in the common fashion. It looked beautiful on her. But he looked upon her now he and he knew she had not chosen this one. There was a glimmer in her eyes and he knew she had not seen him. She was beautifully tragic.

She was suppressing herself. The way she was dressed and her huddled form made him care. That was not something he wanted at the moment. He proceeded forward anyway. She heard footsteps and her head snapped up.

"Hello," she said in a choked voice, wiping her tears away hastily. Chuck slowed his gait. He just watched her quietly. He took another step towards her to take a seat next to her.

"From that look on your face, I was expecting something more dramatic," Blair said.

"I do not really have the right to do so," Chuck answered.

"Sometimes it might not feel that way," Blair said distantly.

"So," Chuck said, clearing his throat. "What are you doing out here all alone? You have everything you want. Married to a Bass. Money. Lands. Security. What more could you want?"

Chuck could never help but be anything but blunt.

"Love," Blair answered without missing a beat. Chuck started and looked towards her. "You think this is the life, do you? I could not disagree with you more."

"You are not fond of my uncle," Chuck inferred.

"Are you?" Blair asked sharply, turning her dark eyes on him.

"Yes," Chuck replied, not sure if that was quite true anymore.

"My mother has enslaved me to this existence while abandoning me in the process."

"Your mother?" Chuck asked.

"She made this life for me," Blair said. "Made this match. Something I did not even want."

"You could find love with Jack," Chuck said. "If that was what you really wanted."

"I do not want him," Blair muttered. "If I ever felt a spark of something that was within my grasp, I could never turn it away. I would have to pursue it because an existence without it would be no existence at all."

She turned her eyes on him.

"You do not wish for love?"

"I do not know what love is," Chuck answered honestly.

"Neither do I," Blair answered. "But it sure as hell is not this."

"I would not know how to live another life."

"You are not being sold like cattle," Blair said coldly. "Especially not by a mother who hates you."

"I can relate, however" Chuck uttered darkly.

"From what I could gather, Lily is very fond of you," Blair said.

"Not my mother," Chuck said. "My father. He is constantly disappointed in me. And maybe he has just cause. But all I have ever wanted was to please him."

He looked over to her and their eyes met. She looked away shyly with nervous laughter. Something in his stomach stirred and Chuck felt like vomiting. He hoped he did not have food poisoning.

"Blair."

Chuck felt the girl beside him stiffen in apparent fear. Chuck looked up at the cold voice and noticed even colder dark eyes he was sure he had seen before. Except they in an older combined with a fear invoking face.

"Mother," Blair said dryly. "You have arrived."

"Of course I have," Eleanor said strictly, advancing on the pair. "I had to make sure this wedding went according to plan and not gone awry caused one of your ridiculous schemes."

Chuck looked at Blair's head, bowed in embarrassment. He knew there was something about her. The way her cool gaze swept over his unfeelingly. Her smug smirk that matched his own. She had been manipulating him. They both just were not aware of it until it was too late. Maybe that was what falling really was. But he was certain. This woman seemed to be close to him to a degree he did not know was possible.

Her mother's harsh words let him know that. Because no one liked to scheme like Chuck Bass.

And he thought for a moment maybe she cared what he thought of her.

"And who are you?" Eleanor snapped. Chuck stood to his feet, straightening his jacket. He offered her his hand.

"Chuck Bass."

"Of course you are," Eleanor said. "Blair. What are you doing? Get on your feet and go dance with your fiancée."

"Yes, Mother," Blair said quietly, avoiding Chuck's penetrating eyes as she passes her mother to go back inside.

"Chuck Bass," Eleanor said and Chuck froze. "Jack is your uncle."

"Yes," he said sullenly.

"If I see you look that way at my daughter again, I will not be afraid to inform your father of your indiscretions that stripped my daughter of her virtue."

"I have not touched your daughter," Chuck said indignantly. If he was going to do something, he wanted credit for it. But he had not done it.

Yet.

"That does not mean you do not intend to," Eleanor said darkly before following her daughter into the room.

Shaken, Chuck stood in the middle of the gardens, unsure of what to do next, if he should even return into the ballroom.

Blair must have gotten it from somewhere.

He took a deep breath and walked back into the room. Serena looked relieved but he was soon approached by his father.

"Charles," Bart said. "I was sure you had disappeared indefinitely."

"Of course not, Father," Chuck said. "I just stepped out for some fresh air."

"And what of Blair?" Bart asked. "She just stepped in from the outside. Did she not?"

"Your point?" Chuck asked dangerously.

"I will not presume that we need to have a discussion of what and what does not belong to your uncle."

"She is not some possession," Chuck said defensively. Even if he could not exactly figure out why. "Especially not to Jack."

"In any case," Bart said sharply. "She will become Jack's wife. And violating your uncle's wife is not something to ensure the family empire."

"It had not crossed my mind," Chuck replied.

"Well it should," Bart said. "Because I do not like the glances that are being exchanged."

"She does not think of me in that manner, as luck would have it," Chuck said, though simultaneously wondering if that was exactly true.

"If that is the case, why not pursue something more fruitful?"

"I never thought I would hear my own father encouraging me to deflower debutantes."

"I do not encourage it," Bart said. "Not when I have hoped you would take over the industry. But if there is one woman that is off limits, it will be the woman who is to become your aunt."

Bart turned away from his son and Chuck realized it.

He did.

He wanted that girl. That girl that did not deserve someone like Jack Bass, even if she did not deserve Chuck either. He wanted her. He wanted something he could not have. Dangerously.

And have her he would.

As he looked upon the woman that his uncle clung to with a vice grip, he felt but foreboding. Because instead of the laughter that merely moments ago had escaped her lips, was now replaced with a cold mask that no one ever had a chance of cracking.


	5. To Save You

A/N: Like I said, these chapters will be getting longer and this is way longer than they have been, so I hope you enjoy. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I had this chapter written, but I'm also continuing the rest of the story while writing other things so I fell behind.

Summary: Chuck blinked harshly, trying to ward away the sinful thoughts of her that he seemed to have been born with. Because he could no longer remember when he was not plagued with such primal desires to make her his own

Disclaimer: None is mine. I also didn't edit this as thoroughly as I usually do (since I have no beta.) Sorry for any (more) mistakes.

* * *

Serena always watched as Blair slumbered in their quarters. She was always tired now and Serena did not blame her. Jack was always smothering her and it was downright frightening. But she noticed the dark eyes that would watch her protectively from afar. And she knew about the dark glances that were exchanged secretively.

Because she knew what was happening. And she knew she could not stop it. She was not sure if she even wanted to.

"Do you not have anything better to do?" Serena teased. As far as she could tell, Chuck's attentions were harmless.

For now.

But if she knew her brother, then she knew he was anything but harmless.

"In fact, I am going out tonight," Chuck informed her. "Though I do not know what that comment was supposed to mean."

"I mean a certain best friend of mine who you cannot keep your eyes off."

Sure enough, there she was, flaunting her beauty in front of his eyes, right on the arm of his disgusting uncle.

"Is he not too old for her?" Chuck sneered in response.

"It does not work like that," Serena said. "You know this. And besides. She is luckier than I. I will probably end up being married off to someone senile."

"You can dream. No matter," Chuck sighed, averting his eyes. "I am off to romance the women of the street."

"You mean pay for?" Serena laughed.

He just glowered at her before turning on his heel.

Serena did not feel her surrogate sister waiting behind her.

"What was that about?" Blair asked tentatively. Serena did not like the tone her voice was taking.

"Nothing," Serena said hastily.

"Really?" Blair asked. "So where is he going?"

"Blair," Serena said sadly, "please don't."

"I do not understand," Blair said.

"I know the appeal my brother has. He has bedded the better part of our society. I know the way girls look at him. He is suave and charming. But please do not fall for him. I promise that you will regret it."

"Like I ever had a choice," Blair muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Blair echoed. "He does seem to go out a lot."

"Your point?" Serena prodded.

"He must be very popular," Blair said distantly.

"Those girls are just that," Serena said. "They are just girls."

"What does that even mean?" Blair laughed harshly. "No one feels for anyone in this world. They cannot afford it."

"So what does that make you?" Serena asked.

"Confused."

"Where are you going?" Serena asked as Blair turned down the hallway.

"To clear up the confusion."

Blair knew where the servants' entrances were. She had to admit, she had seen Chuck sneak out of them many times. She was not fond of how it made her feel. Out of many of the maids in the employ of the Bass Estate was one Jennifer Humphrey.

Blair was very aware of how Little Jenny idolized her. And she would of course immediately take advantage of that.

"Miss Waldorf," Jenny said in surprise as the rest of the employees also looked on with expressions mixed with more surprise and even a little distaste.

Blair Waldorf.

You either loved her or hated her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need your help," Blair said. "Walk with me?"

Jenny followed in step excitedly as they walked through the courtyard.

"I was surprised to find that you were working here," Blair said admittedly. "I remember your brother. He was the stable boy at my estate."

"Oh, yes," Jenny said. "You should have heard the things he said when he heard you were being married off."

Blair hesitated for a moment, looking at Jenny peculiarly. Sometimes, the way that stable boy looked at her made her feel highly uncomfortable.

"And how is he?" Blair said uncertainly.

"Fine," Jenny asked strangely. "Why?"

"I heard there was a certain... establishment downtown that your brother frequents at. I thought maybe you would know where it was."

"Why would you want to go to a place like that?" Jenny asked in surprise.

"Do you know where it is or not?" Blair asked.

"I do," Jenny said hesitantly.

"You will not lose your job," Blair promised her. "But if you refuse to help me then I promise your place here will be far more precarious."

"I can take you there," Jenny promised.

* * *

"That is quite amazing," Daniel Humphrey said to the lecherous Chuck Bass. "You just motion towards a server and they send over Absinthe?"

"Shut up, Humphrey," Chuck sighed, but pushed the green liquid towards the man he could hardly stand. To be honest, the night had been quite fruitless. Because all the women were either blonde, too tall, too short, to tan. He needed to numb himself.

Suddenly, the hair on the back of his neck began to prickle and he stiffened.

"Oh, lord."

Chuck's eyes went to Humphrey instead who was looking over his shoulder. "Is that my sister?"

Chuck rolled his eyes.

"If you do not mind," he drawled, "I am off to pursue a more fulfilling pastime."

He was quite aware that Humphrey neither touch the drink or had any ideas how many street walkers were actually in the establishment. But something told him this was the exact time to pay for some companionship.

"Oh, lord."

Blair's eyes snapped over to Jenny's as she observed Chuck making an obvious attempt at a prostitute.

"I should have known."

"You do not know anything," Blair answered crisply.

"Of course, Miss Waldorf."

"What is your brother doing mixing with London's most notorious playboy?" Blair asked conversationally.

"Daniel is somewhat of an amateur writer," Jenny clarified. "He decided to shadow Mr. Bass for a character after meeting him while visiting me."

"And what do you call that?" Blair asked, nodding towards the crowd.

"I call that the usual trouble that Mr. Bass involves himself in."

"What?" Blair asked in a small smile before turning her eyes back towards Chuck. And she saw it. "Fool."

It happened so quickly, Chuck did not even have the time to predict it. Because at one moment, he was propositioning with his fortune and the next he was being an accosted by and angry significant other.

And he said something that he really should not have.

"It is not my fault your betrothed dresses like a high class call girl."

The impending fist to his jaw sent him backward and he saw her. Standing across the room, there she stood, her arms crossed over her chest, gazing at him coolly.

He ignored the obvious brawl he had just started while Daniel Humphrey stood in to defend his companion.

Chuck could not care less. Because his feet were bringing him closer and closer to her heated eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Me?" Blair asked with amusement. "I should ask you what you are doing something as undignified as starting a barroom brawl."

Chuck sneered down at her before he caught sight of the smile blonde next to her.

"You work for me, do you not?" he asked.

"Yes," Jenny said, averting her eyes from his domineering presence.

"Then I would expect you would do as much as not bringing Miss Waldorf to such a sordid establishment."

"You are here," Blair mocked. "Are you not?"

Chuck did not respond verbally, instead, took her by her expensive sleeve and dragged her away from the harmful crowd. As he spun them around back, Blair delicately ripped herself from his grasp.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"I should ask you the same question," she sneered daintily. "Someone could get the wrong impression."

"Who?" he asked coolly. "The only person who knows you here is Daniel Humphrey and I am not fond in the manner that he was eying you."

"And what does that matter to you?" she asked.

"Because you came here for me."

He relished the fact at her stiff body and angry eyes.

"Well I am not fond in the manner in which you assume things," she replied.

"Places like these are dangerous."

"And that is how I knew you would be here," she sighed.

"You think that I am dangerous?" he smirked.

"You take that like it is some sort of compliment," Blair said.

"Is it not?"

"Why would it be?"

"You tell me."

She did not reply to him, but never broke from his gaze. He had never met anyone that never had backed down from him.

"But it is dangerous here," Chuck said. "If I knew you then someone else here could have recognized you. You should have concealed your identity."

"And protect my already tarnished reputation?" Blair asked in a bored tone. "I think not."

"And what has happened to your reputation in the last hours that I have not seen you?" he inquired.

"It has nothing to do what I have done but the name that is now attached to mine," she seethed with unnecessary venom.

"The Bass Name?" he asked like it was some sort of dynasty.

"Jack to be specific," Blair answered. "I would have no qualms with being attached to a Bass. But one as disreputable as he--"

"And me?" Chuck asked. "Would you deign to speak with someone as disreputable as me?"

"At least when you look upon me," Blair answered, "I have gained your respect. All I have gained with Jack is the right to be a possession."

"But that is what being a wife is," Chuck said gently.

"This was never my decision to begin with."

"And what if it was?" Chuck asked. "What would you decide then?"

"I would decide to align myself with someone who respected me," Blair answered and Chuck knew it was not just a coincidence that they both were here that night. And with a simple turn, she was retreating back to the club, before he pulled her back to him again.

"My uncle is a disturbed and violent man," Chuck said lowly.

"And?" Blair asked. This was not any new information.

"If he found out you came to see me tonight..."

"What would it matter if I came to see you?" Blair tested. And they both knew they were treading in dangerous waters.

"What is so important that you come out here tonight?" Chuck asked instead, not ready for the answer of that question that he already knew.

"I just needed to see," Blair answered quietly.

"What?"

"What freedom tasted like," Blair said and Chuck wondered if freedom tasted like Blair Waldorf. "I just needed to understand before I become forever shackled to a man I hardly know."

"And you think I have the ability to do that for you?" he asked.

"I think you have the ability to accomplish many things."

Chuck wondered what that glint in her eye was. Because he liked it far too much.

"Take me out," she said simply like he never really had a choice.

Which he probably did not.

"And what is in it for me?" Chuck asked mischievously.

"You get to take around a woman who you are desperately attracted to who you are in fact, not aloud to be with at all. For the thrill."

"Who said I was attracted to you?" he asked, trying his best to sound indifferent.

"Your anatomy."

And Chuck did not have time to ponder the meaning of that because she was off again. He followed hotly in pursuit, if only to convince himself it was for the sole reason to protect her. He had the duty to make sure she did not hurt herself as her future family

Of course that was the only reason.

"I will show you the time of your life," Chuck agreed as though it were some big decision. "But only for an hour."

"Your wish is my command," Blair smiled deceptively.

Chuck was sure he would come to collect on that promise. It was too good to pass up.

* * *

Chuck Bass was nervous. It was a rare thing, to be sure. But this was something he had not expected. Because for some reason, this small girl with innocent eyes but not so innocent attire had played him for a fool. It was not the sort of thing that would cause him to wreak revenge but it was several hours later when her realized that she indeed had manipulated him.

He stared at the beautiful girl and had that feeling in his gut. The one that told him he was forbidden to venture any further because she was sure to alert the sharks to the scent of his blood on the water.

And then she would look at him.

She gazed upon his face with real wonder in the manner that no one had ever done before. He knew she respected him as he respected her. And that was something he could not say for anyone else.

"Blair," he said, clearing his throat of the lingering alcohol. She turned her pleading eyes on his and it broke his heart.

But only for a moment.

"You promised," he reminded her.

"Do you not enjoy my company?" she asked tauntingly.

"Very much so," Chuck replied, without realizing his blunder until it was too late. Fighting was futile. He had to understand this as he watched at how joyous she was.

And how it pleased him.

He knew, looking around him, how detrimental affection was. It made the most rational of people do the most irrational of things. Chuck had promised himself that would never be him. But as he looked upon her, he knew he was no different than Daniel Humphrey. He would do things to make her happy just for that reason.

And for that reason alone, they had to leave.

"Do you not wish to stay with me?" Blair asked, leaning into him. It took all of his self restraint not to do what he usually would have done when in the presence of a slightly intoxicated and beautifully virtuous woman.

"I promise you that will not be a problem," Chuck said, tactfully diverting form the question. "Because I am taking you home in my carriage."

"Your carriage?" Blair asked in mock esteem. "What have I done to receive such an honor?"

"I was going for subtle innuendo, but this is good enough," he said, liking strangely how she mocked him as he guided her away from the debauchery he was almost remiss to expose her to.

"Your hand, sir, is far too precarious," Blair warned him and Chuck wondered exactly how drunk she was. He removed his lingering hand from her waist.

"One day, my sweet," he teased as he opened the carriage door for her. He helped her inside before sliding in next to her himself.

They were halfway home when Chuck noticed that Blair's head had not moved the entire ride. He looked into her brilliant eyes to feel them searing into his own.

"If there is something on your mind..."

"I just cannot quite figure this out," she said quietly, almost to herself.

"And that would be...?"

"You," she said and he knew she was speaking to him.

"I am the world's great mystery," he said unabashedly.

"Am I not pleasing to your eyes?" she asked. He tried to smell the alcohol on your breath. "I understand that I do not have the blatant beauty of your dear sister..."

"Serena is beautiful in an ostentatious and overstated manner," Chuck said immediately, having pondered this himself.

"And a man like you will look upon me," Blair said, "and not try to strip me of my virtue. There must be something terribly wrong with me."

"I have said things," Chuck answered slowly. "And I have meant them. But you expect something of the debauch that I am and you are correct. This is new territory for me. Just because I have not made an inclinations does not mean that I do not feel them."

"And what is it that is stopping you?" Blair inquired.

"I will tell you when I figure it out."

"So it is not my unsatisfying looks?" she asked.

"Believe me when I tell you," Chuck told her, "if I would have done anything to you, it would be most satisfying, Blair."

"You disgust me."

He took that with the good humor that he knew she meant it with. He cleared his throat, desperate to say her name again when she looked into his eyes, as though she could read his mind.

"You are most impolite, sir," she informed him in her own polite manner.

"Excuse me?" he asked, entranced by the very way she pronounced her words.

"You speak my name as though we are acquainted," she reminded him. It was not the first time he had done this and they were aware of the fact that it would not be the last.

"It displeases you that I relish speaking your first name?" Chuck asked with a sly grin. "Do you wish I address you as Miss Waldorf?"

"That would be the proper thing to do," she said. "Only family members address each other in that manner."

"Well you are to become my aunt," he reminded her, though finding it strange how a violent burning sensation erupted in his stomach. He was not fond of how a sentence that came from his own mouth made him angry.

"Does that displease you?" Blair asked curiously. "Perhaps you would better appreciate a long legged blonde who speaks little English that you can manipulate."

"Then who would I have to banter with?" Chuck inquired.

"It is my words that please you?" she asked. "As though you respect me."

"I do respect you," Chuck said with all honesty.

"Is that why you are so protective of me?" she asked with yet more curiosity.

"I honestly am unsure of what I am," Chuck answered, suddenly finding it sweltering inside of the carriage. He wanted to experience for himself how much those cumbersome skirts of hers were sticking to her undoubtedly pale and precious thighs.

Chuck blinked harshly, trying to ward away the sinful thoughts of her that he seemed to have been born with. Because he could no longer remember when he was not plagued with such primal desires to make her his own. He was not sure, but sometimes he thought there was a mirror image of the same desires in her own eyes. But he knew acting on such instincts would surely end this game altogether. And he needed to discover this further before she legally became his uncle's wife.

"Why do you look away from me if you do not find me unattractive?" Blair asked gently. Her very tone forced him to look into his eyes. "Unless you are not being truthful with me."

"I would find it impossible to be untruthful with such beauty," he answered. Though it was strange because he never used such language with a woman, he knew it was true. Because there had never been a woman whose very appearance spoke to him in the very manner that her words did.

"And then you go and say something like that."

"Something like what?"

"Something that makes me feel..." Blair looked out the window to find her words before looking him straight in the eye again with perfect confidence. "Desired."

His whole body tightened.

"My uncle," Chuck choked out, trying to gain his bearings. Blair sighed with almost melancholy and Chuck knew he could take care of her. Maybe that was the key to a true marriage. But no one in their society would ever discover that.

"Your uncle," Blair spat bitterly, "may desire me but he does not love me. He is obsessed with me because he considers me his property."

Her words startled him but strangely, did not frighten him. For the first time, he did not have the instinct to flee when she spoke her feelings to him.

"You think I love you?"

It was a question he could not help but ask. Sometimes she would speak with such a romantic view and sometimes she would be as cynical as him. This woman truly was a mystery. She was staring ahead. He had never met anyone who searched so hard for the perfect words. Whenever he spoke, he spoke impulsively and without reservations. And whatever he said was the right thing to say because he was Chuck Bass.

When she would look at him, he knew he was right.

"You make me feel safe," she said almost shyly. "Protected. I would not mind you as my husband. I have never felt more exposed when I am with your uncle. It is the most frightened I have ever been."

When he asked her such an impulsive question, he did not take into account the seriousness that this could lead to. It never occurred to him. Then again, everything always occurred to him.

"He does not deserve you," Chuck said before he could stop himself.

"Are you insinuating that you do?" Blair grinned wickedly. Chuck could not help but agree with her silently. He never considered marriage and even when she mentioned being married to him herself, he felt that strange constricting again within his body. But truth be told, he would not mind it. He would not mind being married to such perfection. Because being married to Blair Waldorf would not enslave him.

He knew that was how she felt about his uncle.

Slavery.

And that was how he felt about marriage as an institution. But maybe they were even more alike in that respect. Because when she spoke of being married to him, she did not sound oppressed at all. And Chuck knew if that were the case, neither would he.

"More than he does," Chuck muttered. He almost wished she was unable to hear his vulnerability. Chuck Bass was not vulnerable. He refused to be, no matter what sort of amazing woman was making herself at home in his own carriage.

He knew she had heard him. She was gazing at him again and he knew he could never look away from her, even if Arthur lost control of the horses and they veered off the side of the road. He would be forever like this. With her.

"And what makes you so worthy, Mr. Bass?" Blair asked tauntingly.

"Chuck," he corrected. "I want to hear you call me Chuck."

Her full lashes fluttered.

He almost foolhardily took that as in invitation. He had not a care in the world how unbecoming it was for a lady to lose her virginity in the back of a gentleman's carriage. He wanted it.

He should have been more sure if she had the same feeling. There was no way, however, that he could know. He moved closer towards her anyway.

"If I call you that, it is just an invitation for you to become more intimate with me," Blair warned him.

"And I could show you how intimate I wish to be with you," he uttered darkly. There was a break and he was sure there was invitation in her eyes.

He would have capitalized on that.

He would have.

"Mr. Bass."

Chuck felt Blair shirk away from him sharply at the sound of Arthur's voice.

"We have arrived."

He was unable to blame her. He just had that much more respect for her for not not falling victim to him. And it make him want to claim her for his own all the more.

Chuck pulled away from her reluctantly, opening the door for her. She let him take her hand to help her from the carriage.

"My lady," Chuck said warmly.

"Chuck," she said impishly with a mischievous turn to her pretty mouth before departing towards the house. Chuck stared after her before remembering that he was to follow her. That was just what she did to him.

She made him forget his own name.

He knew it then. He knew what sort of invitation that was. And it was one that he could not take. No matter how much he wanted to.

He matched his stride with hers so he reached the door first.

"Allow me," he said in his most gentlemanly manner, opening it for her before adding, "Blair."

"That was no invitation, Mr. Bass," Blair replied coolly, but allowing him to let her pass before him.

"It will be," Chuck assured her.

Maybe she would have laughed.

Maybe she would have let him take liberties in which he desperately wanted.

Maybe she would allow him to fall victim to her as well.

Then again, maybe his uncle would not have been waiting for them.

With a cruel twist of fate, Chuck would never know. Chuck thought he saw Blair's hands trembling before her mask fell easily into place.

Chuck looked down to feel warmth in his hand when he saw it. Blair had grasped his and squeezed it lightly before departing.

"My lord," she said sneeringly, passing Jack before heading to he quarters.

Jack let her go.

For now.

His hard cold gaze told Chuck everything he needed to know. This was not alright. This would never be alright. Chuck attempted to pass him as well before he was stopped.

"I moment, if you please, Charles."

Chuck stopped short before turning with contempt.

Jack never called him by his Christian name. And it made him sick to his stomach that Jack thought he was so above and beyond it. Jack had done things that Chuck would never even consider doing, they were so nauseating. But he let it slide.

Chuck was the one at fault here. He took out his uncle's bride-to-be. And in no way was that proper. At this moment, Chuck had to be on his best behavior.

If only to keep the privilege of still being able to see a certain girl.

"Yes, _Jonathon_?" Chuck sneered.

"No need to be disdainful, nephew," Jack said calmly. "I would just like to discuss the events that have occurred tonight."

"Events," Chuck repeated.

"Your father is convinced that you are lusting after my fiancé," Jack said shortly. Chuck never expected Jack to be coy about this. He was a Bass after all. And not a very seemly one. Bart Bass was a composed man. Jack would never take after him.

Chuck waited for Jack to continue speaking. He knew he was in a spot of trouble and to get out of it would require a certain amount of finesse.

"I am sure you are not that stupid," Jack said scornfully it was then that Chuck felt a sharp jolt of victory. Jack was not the sort of person to really care. He would not care if anyone would being looking at his future wife with lust. Because in the end, they would not be the one who was marrying the girl.

But Jack was addressing Chuck and Chuck knew exactly why.

He was threatened. There was no doubt in Jack's mind that Chuck could accomplish such a task if he were so inclined.

And Chuck was inclined. To a degree he never had been before in his life. And Jack was well aware of this.

This was pleasing.

"No condescending and witty retort?" Jack taunted, eying Chuck like the prey Jack felt the was. "At the very least I expect a denial so I do not hold you in contempt."

"What do you wish me to say?" Chuck asked.

"I dearly hope you are not the stupid," Jack responded coldly.

"I am not that stupid," Chuck echoed dryly. "But it occurs to me that you should not be so threatened. After all, Jack, we are family."

"And family members do not steal their uncle's property."

"You forgot to add wizened and timely," Chuck taunted, hating how much Blair was right.

"That sounded like a threat," Jack said. "You best be careful, young one. If I feel as though you are a threat to our family, I can have you ostracized in an instant."

"I am Bart's son," Chuck sneered. "Not you."

"And who do you think he would find more trustworthy to take over the company?" Jack asked. "His responsible brother who takes care of a wife with heirs to bear or you. Someone who would do anything to get under the skirt's of his brother's wife?"

"And what do you think my father would do if he found that you were threatening me?" Chuck snapped.

"I do not think he would know," Jack said. "Because you would not tell him. Not if anything would come to harm of the object of your desires."

"That bribe would work quite better if you were not so possessive of what was yours."

"I am glad we have come to an agreement," Jack said. "You are not to touch her. And your father needn't be privy to this little indiscretion."

"What indiscretion?" Chuck asked coolly.

"Do not attempt to make a fool out of me, Charles," Jack said condescendingly. "Do you truly mean to tell me you spent the entire night with my fiancé and had no intention and did not attempt to seduce her?"

"Yes," Chuck answered. "Because as much as it pains you for me to say this, I am not you. And I would never force myself on a woman."

"You think I need to?" Jack asked sharply.

"I know I don't," Chuck quipped.

"You are nothing more than a little boy who cannot keep his libido in check," Jack said. "Even so, I think we understand each other. Do we not?"

"Whatever is your pleasure, Uncle Jack," Chuck said before shouldering past him. And it just sickened him to think exactly what those pleasures were.

* * *

Blair had not taken into consideration how strong the female bond was. Dorota would usually just ready her for bed. She would not ask questions because that was not what she was paid for.

Serena was a different matter. They were sisters. And sisters were inquisitive. Sisters cared. It was not something that Blair was well acquainted with.

"I hope you understand the true gravity of the situation," Serena said as Blair dragged a brush through her wild curls. They settled under her experienced touch.

"I was bored," Blair sighed.

"Lots of debutantes become bored," Serena said. "And then they become ruined by my brother."

"Is that what you think of me?" Blair asked, turning towards Serena.

"Of course not," Serena said comfortingly. "But when you deal in the business of the Basses, you must always be wary."

"Of what?"

There was a sharp knock on the door.

Serena opened the door and Blair's blood ran cold. She had hoped it would be someone quite different, but she felt her stomach churn at the sight of the man soon to be her husband. And all she could think was that this was not the way things were supposed to be.

"Hello, my darling future bride," he said with a smile that caused her to shake. Just the way she had when she had first entered the estate that very night.

"Jack," Serena said sharply, tearing his attention from Blair's stricken face. "Is there something that we can assisst you with?"

"If you are offering," he said nauseatingly. Serena heard Blair's soft sound of disgust.

"This is quite uncustomary," Serena said. "I advise you to leave at once."

"It is uncustomary to meet the woman who is to be my wife?" Jack asked, feigning innocence.

"Blair needs her rest."

"Of course," Jack replied. "She needs to save her energy for all of that tiring sitting at society events. But maybe you are right. She must have enough energy for our wedding night."

"She does not belong to you yet," Serena warned furiously. "You must leave her alone." But he was correct in a sense. And she had to acknowledge that. "At least until the wedding night."

"You drive a hard bargain," Jack smiled coldly. "But that is something I am able to comply with."

He backed slowly form the door, his eyes never leaving Blair's face. Blair finally let the breath she had not realized she was holding in out after the door had shut.

She sat with Serena in silence for a moment before she spoke. "I do not think it is a common occurrence for one to live in fear of her future husband. He has never even done anything to provoke me."

"Yes," Serena greed. "However, it is not common for her to fall for her future husband's nephew, either."

Blair continued to stare at her reflection, the only way she could ignore Serena's very truthful comment. It was not comforting that her best friend did not judge her. It was more disconcerting at how obvious it was. Especially when it was not so obvious to Blair herself.

"Blair," Serena said softly. "You are not rash in your instincts. Jack is not the most... upstanding gentleman."

"Are you saying that I should be afraid?" Blair asked.

"I am saying you should trust your instincts."

"All of them?" Blair asked, turning to Serena.

Serena did not know the right answer for that.


	6. From Your Old Ways

**A/N:** This one isn't nearly as long as the others. These chapters are going to be very varied in length. It's just how it works out. Sorry that the carriage scene was so misleading, but I promise this chapter will be better. (Even if there is a cliffy.) There are also parts of this chapter that make me uncomfortable now that I'm editing (because I wrote this months ago) now that I've seen the UK promo. But not to worry, this is in fact a Chair fic which you will discover when you get past that part.

**Summary**: Her soft skin looked so flushed with her hair in disarray. Her skirts were ruffled and his body was warning him. He should be warned that he could not dream to touch such perfection. But his body was warning him that inevitability came in the form of finding out really what was under that gown.

**Disclaimer**: Characters do not belong to me and neither does Edgar Allen Poe (I hope that's the right time period because it just worked.)

* * *

She surveyed his troubled expression. His distinguished, dark brow furrowed with concentration as he flipped past the page of Poe. Serena was not well versed in poetry but she knew enough from Blair when she spoke about it that is was exactly the sort of thing that her brother would read.

"'Annabel Lee,'" Chuck said before Serena was about to leave him to his solitude in the library.

"Who did you just call me?" Serena ask interestedly. Chuck looked up from his book, propping it on his knee.

_The angels, not half so happy in heaven,_

_Went envying her and me--_

_Yes!--that was the reason (as all men know,_

_In this kingdom by the sea)_

Chuck began to recite for memory.

_That the wind came out of the cloud by night,_

_Chilling and killing my Annabel Lee._

Serena could not but stare at the sight of the side of a brother that she was sure did not exist. He did not stop his recitation and she found herself enraptured in the words that she could not fully comprehend in the manner that her brother had.

_But our love it was stronger by far than the love_

_Of those who were older than we--_

_Of many far wiser than we--_

_And neither the angels in heaven above,_

_Nor the demons down under the sea,_

_Can ever dissever my soul from the soul_

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee_

"That was very nice," Serena said, unsure of her brother's intent at reciting something he knew she could probably not understand. Chuck's eyes narrowed.

"That is not the manner it is supposed to be," Chuck illuminated. "It is about the loss of something dear and irreplaceable. Two souls that are inseperable that are torn violently apart."

"There it is," Serena said victoriously.

"Excuse me?" Chuck asked dully.

"I could not help but observe how you have been nothing but by yourself drinking ever since that night you saved Blair from the stableboy."

Chuck eyes narrowed.

"I am afraid I am unable to follow."

"I may not be the most astute when it comes to Gothic romantic poetry," Serena sighed, "but I do know what is happening here."

"At least you know what Gothic is," Chuck smirked.

"And you just started reading romantic poetry because you are fond of the aesthetic value?" Serena asked smugly.

"I could recite 'A Telltale Heart," Chuck offered.

"No thank you," Serena replied.

"Despite the fact that I am quite aware that you have no idea what it entails," Chuck said, "I have to wonder why this is something that matters to you so much. I know all about your disapproval."

"This is true," Serena said admittedly.

"Smug does not look good on you, Sister," Chuck sighed before returning to the poetry.

"Did it ever occur to you that this has nothing to do with you?" Serena asked.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Chuck sneered cruelly, slamming the book down.

"You are not the reason she is staying away."

"And why do you think I am?" Chuck asked.

"You have feelings for her," Serena said. "Do you know how dangerous that would be?"

"It is dangerous," Chuck murmured.

"Do you even know what Jack would do to you?"

"I know exactly what Jack will do when he finds out," Chuck answered. "He's blood. It is what I would do. And Blair will never have to know."

"Blair already does know," Serena said.

"This means nothing to her anyway," Chuck said. "A husband is a husband."

"Blair may not be as indifferent to this development as you think."

"Well maybe I am," Chuck said snidely before leaving Serena alone in the library.

He just hoped that she believed him.

* * *

"Serena sent you," Chuck assumed while he drank alone in his rooms as Eric entered.

"Serena does not want me here," Eric said. "You know she..."

"Disapproves," Chuck nodded. "And you are here because..."

"I just want to know," Eric said.

"Why?"

"Because you are my brother," Eric said. "And I know that my brother is changing. Maybe for the better."

"That would be all well and fine," Chuck sighed, "if I had any idea what you were talking about."

"You mean you are unaware of why Serena is so disapproving?" Eric smiled. Chuck just stared at him blankly.

"This has no matter anyway," Chuck answered finally. "I know what is going through your mind. But having feelings for our uncle's wife-to-be would be detrimental. And even if it were true, there would be no way that some cold hard society princess would have feelings for some..."

"Self absorbed, vain, egotistical, narcissistic inheritant?" Eric grinned. "I would have to agree with you if it were not for the simple fact that Blair is all of those things as well."

"I assume there is a point to be made in the near future," Chuck drawled. Eric sighed before getting to his feet to his brother's door.

"Denial is a friend to no one," Eric said.

"Personal experience?" Chuck smirked.

"Would you want to lie to yourself every day?" Eric sighed.

"Eric," Chuck said slowly. "You know you are not obligated to lie to me."

"I would rather you not lie to yourself," Eric answered before taking his leave.

"There still is no truth to what you are saying to me," Chuck said. "But she would thank me."

"Would she?" Eric asked.

"Jack would kill is both."

"Would it be worth it?" Eric asked.

"Have you seen her?" Chuck smirked.

"Is that all?" Eric asked. "Physical attraction?"

"There are just some things that cannot be explained," Chuck answered distantly.

"Maybe you should try not being afraid of your feelings, then," Eric advised.

"Maybe I should try not being afraid of Jack's lethal tendencies."

* * *

"I can honestly say this was not at all what I had intended when we spoke yesterday," Eric siad uncomfortably.

"You were right," Chuck answered, walking through the servants' entrances. "Denial is a friend to no one."

"Then what is this?"

"Simple distraction," Chuck grinned before opening the door.

"Mr. Bass."

Immediately the maids of the household were at his beck and call. And it was that simple.

"I cannot be privy to this," Eric sighed.

"Eric," Jenny said, grinning at her friend. "What are you doing back here?"

"Trying to convince my brother to veer far away from near insanity," Eric answered.

"Mr. Bass," Jenny said shyly, courtesying before him. Chuck smirked and Eric looked away.

"Just the one I was looking for," Chuck said, kissing her hand.

This was not at all what Eric had intended. And if his brother ever asked, he would swear to his deathbed that Blair had just appeared out of her own volition.

Jennifer Humphrey was not in Chuck's taste. He just recognized her from that night that her brother was shadowing him. Chuck liked brunettes. With deep brown eyes--

And just like that night, there was that dark haired beauty with skeptical brows. Chuck looked up from his soft and seductive words to see her observing him coolly. His blood ran hot and cold and he was sure no one had ever felt the way he felt about the Ice Queen.

"Is something wrong?" innocence rang in his ear. He refused to look at the blonde at his side as Blair walked purposefully towards him. He stiffened at her cold eyes.

"Blair," Chuck cleared his throat. He almost expected her to reprimand her on the improper use of her name as she eyed him coolly.

"Charles," she said instead. Her eyes flicked to the girl at his side and he felt the overwhelming instinct to defend his actions to her. "Jennifer."

"We were just..."

"Blair," Jenny said breathlessly, vying for her intention.

"I came to ask you something," Blair said.

"What?" Chuck asked with far more interest than he should. Blair cast him a look of disdain.

"Not you," she sneered. She looked back to Jenny. "Your brother has been corresponding with me. I was wondering if he was in midtown again."

She felt Chuck's blazing eyes scald the side of her face.

"He was coming to visit me today," Jenny answered, not unaware of the tense atmosphere.

"Oh there he is," Blair said prettily, looking over Chuck's shoulder. Chuck felt her brush past him before grasping her wrist.

"My uncle is a very jealous man," Chuck warned under his breath so Jenny could not hear him.

"He does not appear to be the only one," Blair uttered back before ripping from his grasp while Daniel waited for her. Chuck watched in disgust as she shifted her dark hair from her neck flirtatiously. Chuck almost wanted Jack to witness the display before he remembered.

No he did not.

Not at all.

He watched Blair's light laughter in synchronization to Daniel's nervous one. Chuck watched them walk out together and felt himself tremor with rage.

He had never met someone so manipulative.

He had never met someone like her at all.

This was not boding well for him.

Shaking off his blonde shadow of a maid was easy along with following them. What did not coincide with him was where they had ended up. Chuck pushed past the familiar club. The difficulty was not losing control completely.

She was not supposed to be here. With some stableboy, no less. If he was completely dense, he was sure that this was her trying to incur jealousy in him. But then again, he was starting to think that was exactly what she wanted.

Why else would she insinuate it?

It was completely accidental that Chuck would walk in the back room to witness his future aunt consuming the very incendiary green liquid that he himself was well acquainted with.

Ladies did not drink Absinthe, but he was glad she at least had the appearance of a lady at all. He was glad she was at least concealing her identity this time.

The purple jeweled mask was tied at the back of her dark head as she threw it back. He watched in fascination as Daniel attempted to keep up with her while watching her apprehensively. Chuck was not the only one who found this very foreboding.

"Well, well, well," Chuck announced as he entered the room. He watched Blair stagger as she wiped the back of her mouth.

"Chuck," Daniel said nervously.

"What did you just address me as?" Chuck asked coldly.

"My lord," Daniel said, looking at his feet.

"Daniel," Blair sighed, tossing her head. Chuck found his eyes attracted to the movement. "You mustn't let some powerless boy intimidate you when he will most likely not even inherit his father's company."

Daniel's eyes widened and did not even have the need for Chuck to shoot him another look before he departed, leaving him and Blair alone.

"That was almost painful," Chuck said with quiet danger, letting amusement seep into his voice. Because she could never be alluded to the fact that he was actually worried about what she was doing that night.

"Nothing would please me more," Blair sighed delicately. And he had to admit. The woman could hold her liquor.

"Have I done something to incur your wrath, my love?" he asked crisply.

"What would cause you to make that conclusion?" she asked, trying to move past him, shivering at his endearment. He took her arm again but she stumbled into his arms at the slight imbalance.

"Or maybe it was all an illusion," Chuck smiled wickedly. "To manipulate me into catching you when you fall?"

"Did it work?" she asked breathlessly. His hands tightened on her upper arms, pleased that she did not protest. "Or maybe you are the manipulator."

"Is that so?"Chuck asked, wrapped up in the dark eyes that protruded through her mask.

"Maybe you wanted me to fall."

"Nothing would please me more," he teased. "What are you doing here, Blair?"

"What would stop me?"

"My uncle," Chuck said darkly.

"Do you see your uncle here?"

"No," Chuck said. "Do you?"

"I only see you."

Chuck straightened their postures, their bodies still intertwined.

"Blair," he whispered huskily into her hair. "I am not sure you are aware of how dangerous it is here."

"Maybe that was why I came here," Blair said tauntingly before pulling away from him. She backed out of the room and through the crowd. Chuck could do nothing but follow her longingly as they exited the club into the back where no one could see them.

"I must admit," she whispered thickly, "I am pleased that you followed me here."

"Only one woman such as yourself could employ such manipulations that I would fall for," he replied. She took a step towards him. He realized that they were too close too late. Because her lips were hovering just over his and danger was the farthest from his mind.

All he could think was that this would be true euphoria. He needed to know. He just needed to know.

Her lips brushed tentatively against his and he knew she had no idea what she was doing. He wanted to show her. His hands slid up her body to the back of her head, slowly and sensually unlacing the back of her mask. It slid off her face and to the ground.

"Have you ever been kissed before?" he asked slyly, still close enough to feel her soft breath across his breath.

She tasted as good as he imagined.

He knew far too late that he was addicted.

"I still have not been," Blair said invitationally. Chuck put his hands gaudily on her hips, pulling her into him. There was in no way he could stop himself this time. There was no reason he should not take the liberty that he was sure that was always his.

He pressed his lips feverishly to hers. He entangled his fingers through the silky strands he had always wanted to feel. She moaned throatily against him and he knew it was the first time. He was her first.

He pulled away reluctantly, gazing at her, gaging the reaction in her eyes. He watched the way her chest heaved and could not keep his hands off of her.

"How did it hold up?" he asked, his breath also short.

"Splendid," Blair replied before encircling his neck with her arms. He let out a breath of surprise but gave into his inner desires.

"Danger lurks out here," he murmured in her heated embrace.

"That has been made abundandtly clear," she said back, still a constant in his arms. He was forced to pull away.

Fighting was futile. He knew this now. There she was in his arms and he was not even thinking of tactics to lure her to his bed. He knew how detrimental it would be. His uncle would find out and then where would they be? He was sure Jack would have no qualms about harm coming to his wife. Especially if it came from him.

Chuck could never let that happen. There were spies everywhere and here they were out on the open. He peeled himself away from her arms on the pretense of leading her to the carriage. But on the inside, he was fearful. He knew the sort of things that Jack was capable of. What was most frightening was that Blair seemed to also be. And she also seemed to not care. He knew this did not bode well. As much as he knew that he was starting not to care as well.

He could not help himself. Her soft skin looked so flushed with her hair in disarray. Her skirts were ruffled and his body was warning him. He should be warned that he could not dream to touch such perfection. But his body was warning him that inevitability came in the form of finding out really what was under that gown.

"You were..." Chuck began, "amazing out there."

There were no other words. She had a quality to her that no other woman possessed. Her eyes were glassy, mirroring the want he knew was displayed in his own. She was leaning forward again.

They were safer in here. No one could see them as the city flashed past the windows. But they were also very secluded. Things could go too far in here. Things that his uncle would know about. It was only a matter of time. But their lips were melding and Chuck, once again, could not find it in himself to care.

It was building. He could feel it. She was letting him have too many liberties. She let him grasp at her clothed thighs and stroke her perfect neck. She let his tongue gain entrance to her mouth where she had let no man. Chuck could very well let things get out of hand.

They were thrown apart when the carriage came to a grinding halt. He looked into the depths of her eyes knowing that this was the end. She would walk back into that house and she would be betrothed to his uncle again.

But for now, he could hold this to himself. He had a part of her that no one else had. No one else could even acknowledge gaining. No matter what happened after, he would be her first. And he planned on gaining many more of her firsts.

He helped her down from the carriage like any good gentleman would, knowing the very ungentlemanly thoughts that were brewing and churning and taking form within his brain. Call them schemes, but Chuck called them necessities.

The light of their home struck her in the oddest of ways so that when they entered the estate, Chuck wished he had thought of righting her flustered appearance, no matter how much he cherished it. Either way, Jack was once again, standing before them. And he missed nothing.

"Charles," he ground out, mad malice glinting in his cold eyes. Blair had stopped short and Chuck felt a sinking within him, alerting him to the fact he could not protect her here.

Pride bloomed in his chest for her as she tipped her chin defiantly in Jack's direction. It was foolhardy and misplaced but it was not as though Chuck would not have done the same thing.

"Once again, I find you coming home at an undignified hour," he noted.

"I was just taking a cue from you, Uncle Jack," Chuck sneered.

"And pardon me, but I was under the impression that I was speaking to my fiancé," Jack snapped back with more force than he previously used. "You are free to take your leave."

Chuck was aware that was no suggestion, but a command. And Chuck Bass never took commands. But Blair turned her head towards him and her dark eyes begged him to leave them.

"I aim to serve," Chuck said snidely before leaving the room.

Jack bent to whisper savagely in Chuck's ear. "You will do well to not forget our previous conversation again, nephew. Next time I will not be as forgiving."

Chuck kept walking as though he had not heard a thing, knowing that Blair already had enough to deal with protecting herself.

"You know my interests are only for your protections, my dear," Jack announced once Chuck was out of earshot. Blair's eyes never wavered. She would not cower at the feet of some man like he had ownership of her. Least of all one that disgusted her.

"Is that right?" Blair asked lightly. Jack smirked inwardly at her tongue. It amazed him how unfazed she was in his presence.

"And let me tell you, my nephew is not good company to keep."

"As opposed to you?" Blair asked skeptically.

"You are to become my wife, Blair," Jack said, taking her hand in his. He felt her stiffen under his touch before callously ripping herself from him.

"In name only, I assure you."

"I do hope you understand how your resistance is not deterring me," he informed her, nearing her at an uncomfortable distance. Blair turned her face away from his overwhelming breath. "It is having quite the opposite effect."

"I suppose I should count myself blessed," Blair said.

"Chuck is dangerous."

"Surely he cannot be any worse than you," she shot back.

"Your _infatuation_ with him will never amount to anything positive," Jack sneered, "I assure you. Who could love some heartless boy who only cares for his own needs?"

"I do not recall that I said anything of the sort," Blair informed him curtly. "And if you think Chuck is the one who behaves in such a manner, I do have to wonder what you think of yourself."

"He is a treacherous snake," Jack said, starting to lose his patience at her stubbornness. "He lures you in with his attractive appearance, but let me be the one to always assure you, his fangs will just as soon sink into your calf."

"He is your family."

"And as my family, I know him better than anyone," Jack said. "He may have disarming good looks but he respects no woman. I at least understand you for the wondrous woman you are and are to become under me."

Blair had to stifle her gag reflex at the obvious double entendre of his words.

"Needless to say, I understand how seductive that power can be," Jack continued. "The Bass name can do many things. I know my nephew will have taken advantage of that for all it is worth."

Blair felt herself backed into a corner as he neared her dangerously. She could not break away from him as her pulse quickened with a mix of revulsion and fear for her own neck.

Not that he had to know that.

"But you already have a Bass at hand," Jack said, his hands descending lower than was appropriate. His touch burned where Chuck's hands had graced her waist mere hours ago. "So tell me what is the point in having my nephew seduce and humiliate you?"

"I cannot tell you the answer to that," Blair said, clearing her throat. Jack leaned in and let his lips brush against the juncture of her throat. "And with that, I bid you goodnight."

Blair pulled away from him, feeling emotion over take her. She fled through the corridors until she had safely made it the quarters she shared with Serena, relieved her better half was asleep.

She refused to let the tears fall. She could feel Jack's words already affect her. She refused to let herself be manipulated by any more Basses.

She was done.

With both of them.

For good.


	7. You Play Forgiveness

**A/N**: Next chapter. (Yay.) So I haven't submitted in awhile but I've been trying not to be so preoccuppied with spoilers and such and I do have other fics going on. So here it is.

**Summary**: "It just confounds me that I have come to this place and completely forgotten how I have come to be here." "I think that is what they call love."

**Disclaimer**: Nothing is mine.

* * *

It was brewing beneath the surface. He could feel it. He was not quite sure what he had expected that night but she was looking at him in the way that made him think that he disgusted her as well as that night had never happened.

This was something that should never have happened. It was something that he had tried to convince himself he had it within him to do. To keep her safe. Provoking Jack was not something he wished to do.

And letting his tongue breach the mouth of his uncle's future wife.

But the way she treated him made him feel as though a poker was whirling around in his intestines. He had no idea what this was. It was just as unfamiliar as the nausea he still was unable to shake whenever she was near.

That was gone.

"Blair."

It was always soft. It was always distant. It was always in the dark where no one would see them.

"You almost had me fooled, Mr. Bass," she said quietly.

The bitterness seeped through her voice with disdain at the last words he heard directly from her lips.

Jack's cold blue eyes continued to burn heart wrenching holes through him.

"When you kill her," Chuck said deadly, "do not presume that I will lie down and roll over."

"As if I would kill my own wife."

"You already have," Chuck replied sharply.

The last thing he wished to do was to attract attention. He did not know a time when his sister's kind yet oblivious eyes followed him strangely. That did not mean he was not a lonely person. And that was why he wished he could detest Blair. She made him feel as though he were not the only man in the world. And yet, he was the only man in the world. The way she looked upon him was utterly unique.

He was not accustomed to this feeling of true affection and when she danced around him flirtatiously, he knew he was truly not alone.

It made him feel uncomfortable.

Fortunately for him, there would be no more of that. Now she would brush him off with the simplest of cold looks and snide remarks. It was nothing that he couldn't handle but he could not bear to speak back to her. It was clear what Jack had done and what was left of what little existed between him and his future aunt.

Maybe it was better than that. Like his father stated plainly. And his father did know him. He had a lifetime of experience.

He still wished he could hate her. He would dally with the other ladies of the court if only to hold his boredom at bay while he would watch his sister and her best friend laughingly dance with the other gentlemen. Jack would almost never join her. He never seemed to have that insidious jealousy that Chuck was cursed with.

This only meant that he found Chuck as a threat. But then again, Jack took care of that. He was sure that never again would Blair look upon him with that fleeting desire he was sure reflected in her eyes.

So he would sit, playing with his food while observing them under Jack's watchful eyes until they would retire. He was sure.

Never again would she look upon him with anything other but betrayal.

"My brother seems to be quite fond of you," Serena could not help but mention as they readied for bed. Blair stilled her measured movements before beginning to dress.

"I have no knowledge of that," Blair said very convincingly.

"Oh, no?" Serena asked. "His eyes were on you all night."

"Then I fear he will be utterly heartbroken," Blair said. "It is no secret that I am to be married to your uncle."

"You know that was not my meaning at all."

"Then what was it?" Blair asked. "You cannot possibly be aware of the very inappropriate things that have transpired between your brother and I."

"Blair," Serena gasped with horror. "Surely you have not--"

"Do not worry yourself," Blair said. "And you insult me. I would never sully my name or yours by letting your brother's advances seduce me into bed with him."

"Then whatever did you mean?"

"I mean that it was not for lack of trying," Blair sneered. "Your brother is as treacherous as a snake. I am sure you are aware of this."

"It is different on this occasion."

"Different from all of the other society girls he has taken to his bed?" Blair asked skeptically. "I am aware of your brother's despicable reputation. And the lies he spews with the Devil's ease to lull me into a false sense of security. Pretending I am any different than any other. It is--"

"Despicable," Serena stated dryly.

"Why do you appear so crestfallen?" Blair asked. "You should not be encouraging this at all."

"I truly thought that he saw you differently than all of those others."

"As did I," Blair said. "But this is better. Now I may marry without any more interference. And none from me as well."

"I understand," Serena murmured.

"You need not be such a romantic," Blair said. "It will end up breaking your heart."

"My brother had no right," Serena said.

"Facts I have already gathered for myself," Blair replied. "Now there will be no more thoughts on the subject."

"Of course," Serena smiled, though that was not to say she could stop thinking of such betrayal. "But if you would not mind enlightening me to what inappropriateness transpired between the two of you..."

"Embarrassment that need not leave this room," Blair warned.

"Of course."

"He fooled me," Blair replied. "Something that is not easily done. And in the darkness of the carriage I was manipulated by his silken words and my mistake such as Absinthe."

"Absinthe?" Serena asked.

"Now you understand my plight," Blair replied. "I am relieved that it was only kissing him that I make the mistake of doing. And I wish to forget it."

"And we shall," Serena promised.

She made no such promise to that _despicable_ brother of hers, however.

"I am embarrassed to even share the same estate with you," Serena announced. Again, her brother was brooding in the library.

"Enlighten me as to how this is different from your usual proclamations," Chuck drawled.

"How could you do this to her?"

"I see," Chuck said, disposing of the book he was enraptured with.

"I was under the impression your pursuit of Blair was different than the rest."

"And I was under the impression you did not approve of my pursuit of her at all," Chuck replied coolly.

"Your deliberate cruelty towards her will only incur her wrath," Serena said. "You know nothing about her. She is not like me or anyone else here. She will not simply... lie down and roll over."

Chuck flinched but put on a tight smile of true yet slight victory.

"It was not my intention to be deliberately cruel. You must know that I know Blair better than even you, dear Sister," he spat bitterly.

"You have not enough sense to know her," Serena said. "And I dearly hope it still not your intent to _know_ her like you have the rest of the ladies."

"I would never disrespect her in such a manner," Chuck said lowly, but unable to meet Serena's eyes.

"What causes you to make such a statement?" Serena asked. "Blair made it very clear that your attentions are not genuine. It is not as though..."

Serena studied as he avoid her eyes uncomfortably.

"You cannot possibly..." Serena tried again.

Serena stared at his stubborn eyes.

"Your attentions," Serena said softly. "You do love her... It is true."

"Speak of this to anyone," Chuck snapped, getting to his feet, "and you will regret it."

"If your affections for her are truly genuine," Serena said instead of ceasing, "why is she under the impression that she is just like all of the others?"

"If I knew that," Chuck said smoothly, "I would be rectifying the situation immediately."

"So you do wish to please her," Serena said. She was familiar with that glint in his eyes.

"In more way than one."

"There is no need to be crude," Serena said delicately.

"My apologies," Chuck said. "I seemed to forget after your forceful presence that you are a mere lady."

"And how do you speak to Blair?" Serena asked.

"As an equal."

"And yet she proclaims of what manipulative cad you are."

"That I have no problem with agreeing with," Chuck said. "I can honestly admit I have no idea what happened since our last meeting."

"Since the carriage?" Serena tested. She watched Chuck's face contort almost unnoticeable. "So it is true."

"It is something that should not be repeated unless you wish to tarnish her reputation."

"And you do not wish that?"

"I would never," Chuck said seriously.

"I should not be encouraging this."

"No," Chuck agreed. "This would be highly inappropriate considering she is engaged."

"She is sure you manipulated her."

"And what do you know of manipulation?" Chuck asked. "Other than that of our darling uncle."

"Does that not give the answer you need?" Serena asked. Chuck hesitated.

"Yes," he said in realization. "I daresay it does."

Serena let him brush past her in poorly concealed excitement. It was not excitement, she knew, that would lead him back to Blair. He was not heading towards Blair. Not yet. She knew her brother and she knew revenge was a pastime he enjoyed thoroughly.

In the same way that her best friend did.

It was Jack that he wished to punish for his misfortunes. Serena knew the deep and obviously cresting passion Blair had for Chuck would do that just fine. When Chuck finished with Jack, this would be accomplished.

"I would be impressed if it was not at my expense," Chuck said darkly, finding Jack in his quarters. It made him ill to look at the similarities between this and those Chuck inhabited. There were the same bottles of alcohol and dark demeanor.

"So you have discovered it," Jack said, unmoved by his nephew's anger.

"Do you even deny it?" Chuck demanded.

"Never," Jack laughed jovially. "What is more satisfying than watching her tentative love for you get crushed beneath my heel?"

"Love," Chuck stated. "What do you know of the word?"

"More than you."

"Love of alcohol and common prostitutes," Chuck sneered.

"The same as you, I suppose," Jack said.

"You know nothing but unrequited obsession," Chuck said with a smirk. "Mark my words when I tell you that I know the affection of your wife-to-be. Affection that you will never be blessed enough to feel. Especially in the back of my carriage."

Jack leaped to his feet in anger but Chuck was backing out of the door.

"A good day to you."

Anger was still churning within him. The smugness of his victory burned quickly out of his system as he made his way to his sister's quarters.

He knew that Serena would not be there. She was most likely still in the library, wondering the difference between prose and verses.

Hardly able to contain the emotion searing his veins, he took hold of the brass handle of the familiar door and thrust it open.

Like a vision, there she sat in the most virginal white he had ever seen. Her dark curls spilled down her curved back as she studied her reflection. At the sound of the door hitting the wall she spun around in surprise, trying to cover her indecency.

When she recognized the identity of her intruder, her eyes darkened perceptibly and rose to her feet, fury fueled from her very pores. Her thinly veiled chest was heaving with something he could only consider anger, but the very way that his own adrenaline was spiking, he was sure that could not be the only thing.

"Do not presume," Blair spat, striding towards him, indifferent to his eyes all over her, "to merely walk in here, Mr. Bass--"

Chuck never let her finish. His hand gripped her waist passionately while the other slid to the back of her neck fiercely and pressed his mouth to hers. He felt stiff resistance beneath his hands before he felt heat flow from her body. He felt her nails digging into his shoulders and he couldn't help but sigh into her mouth.

She was clinging to him in the manner that he sought in that carriage.

He shoved her lightly away. She leaned against her vanity, trying to catch her breath. The flimsy white gown she was donning at slipped off of her pale shoulder.

He wished he could taste it.

It would be so easy. So easy to take her like he had taken all of those other women. But as she clutched her hand to her chest, he knew there was no one more beautiful. More perfect. More meant for him. So he took her roughly by the shoulders and gave her another rough kiss.

"I would highly recommend not letting my uncle manipulate you again," he warned before taking his leave, triumphant that he was leaving her breathless.

* * *

"What have you done, brother?"

Chuck sat as nonchalantly as he was able in the dining room while the guests milled around. He was waiting. It was only a matter of time before she graced them with her presence. Chuck desperately needed to see her reaction and desperately wished she understood his rash actions as merely passionate and not forceful. His eyes flicked casually to those of Eric's.

"I am not sure I understand your meaning," Chuck replied with a slight smirk.

"And that you are sure of?" Eric asked. "Because Lady Blair just walked in."

Eric looked on with victory as Chuck flinched, scouring the room. He turned his eyes back to the dark head of the smaller man.

"I have trained you well, brother," Chuck replied, knowing that Blair had yet to grace the room with her presence.

"Then you do not mind my inquiries?" Eric asked.

"If you are so curious as to inquire," Chuck said, "then your assumptions must be correct."

"I will not be the hundredth one to warn you of your rash actions," Eric replied.

"You were always the sensible one."

"And you know of Jack's wrath."

"Always."

"So let me ask you something else."

"I will not stop you," Chuck gestured for him to continue.

"Is it worth it?"

This was not something Chuck had to admit that he had been expecting. Of course he knew his clever brother would not be like all the others, thinking he was dense enough to actually let Jack make a victim out of him. And Blair. Eric always did get to the root of it.

"Yes," Chuck said determinedly, catching Eric's eye. "Every moment."

"Than I cannot come in the way of that."

"That is because you know you are doing activities that are... unsavory as well."

"And only you know if that," Eric said. "Because I trust you."

"A wise decision," Chuck said. "And I trust you not to speak of this conversation or its components to anyone."

"If there is anyone, you know you can trust me," Eric replied.

"For that," Chuck grinned, "I am grateful."

"Splendid," Eric said. "Because your lady comes."

"Truly?" Chuck had to ask. Eric smiled slightly.

"Truly."

Eric stood to take his leave before he paused.

"Yes?" Chuck asked curiously.

"Do you truly think my actions are unsavory?" Eric asked.

"In comparison to who?" Chuck asked. "Me?"

"It is only a question."

"No," Chuck answered. "I do not think it is unsavory. But I would not recommend telling anyone else in our society. They would not understand the pull of something that is inevitable."

"And suddenly I am hoping Blair will not take your assault of her in her bedroom too harshly."

"So you do know," Chuck said slyly. "It was not assault."

"Always," Eric replied taking his leave of the table, knowing the entire time that Chuck's eyes were on something else entirely. He walked across the floor to see Jack leading Blair who had the appearance of being quite dazed. It was true he certainly did wish Chuck received what he wanted. Because if it was not for the matter that they were obviously a better match than she and Jack; when Chuck did not receive what he wanted, it got messy to say the least.

"Uncle," Eric greeted warmly. He turned to Blair, taking her hand to kiss it as was dictated by society. "My lady."

"Eric," Jack greeted, but looking at Blair with disapproval. There was something off and Jack could tell. "Where is that other charming nephew of mine?"

Eric felt it. Her hand still encased in his flinched and he could feel the subtlety of her perspiration.

"I cannot say," Eric said, letting Blair's hand fall gently to her side. "He is everywhere and he is nowhere." Eric looked away from Jack to see Blair staring across the room.

She had found him before anyone else did. Eric cast a quick glance that Jack could not catch over his shoulder. Chuck had raised his glass to Blair, knocking it back, never taking his scorching eyes off her.

It was her flinching that caused Eric to look back. Jack's hand had wrapped firmly around her upper arm, jerking her from dark eyes and dark intentions.

"My dear?" he asked darkly. "Are you sure that there is nothing the matter?"

"Nothing," Blair said, the first thing she had that night. But he could hear it at the back of her throat. The hesitation. The uncertainty. She was confused. This did bode well for Chuck. He could always corrupt the ones that were led astray. Except this time, Eric knew it was different.

"Then if would not mind," Jack said, leaving her side. "I have business to attend to."

"Not at all," Blair said, confidence gaining at his retreating form.

"And you seemed so subdued before," Eric said thoughtfully.

"And I do not presume that you know nothing," Blair responded. "You are his brother."

"The only brother that I have is the polite Charles," Eric teased. "And you cannot possibly be speaking of him."

"_Charles_ has trained you well," she sneered. "Do you have any warning for me such as the likes of your sister?"

"Only to not get caught," Eric said.

"You insult me," Blair replied. "Do you really think I am the type to be caught in such vulgar actions?"

"And I suppose you would actually have to partake in such actions to be caught," Eric mused. Her eyes hardened and he wondered what was truly beneath the surface.

"You needn't fear my brother."

"You think that is it?" Blair asked. "I am not afraid. Strangely, I am not afraid. It just confounds me that I have come to this place and completely forgotten how I have come to be here."

"I think that is what they call love," Eric said. Her eyes glowered at him before she turned away.

"I have absolutely no idea what you are speaking of."

* * *

Chuck saw him coming a mile away. It was not a thing to truly miss when you were lusting after his wife to be. If only he knew it was more than that.

"We need to speak."

"Really?" Chuck asked. "It seems to me that we have exchanged all the words that are necessary."

"Then your instincts have failed you," Jack snarled.

"What have I done to incur your ire, Uncle?" Chuck asked innocently. His blood ran suddenly cold at Jack's even colder smile.

"I do not assume we need to discuss what has already been decided."

"You think I will fall victim to the mind games you play on the floozies of society?" Chuck smirked. "You underestimate me. I created mind games."

"That is where you are wrong."

"I think not," Chuck replied. "You would not even bother threatening me if you did not consider that it was me that was the threat."

"We shall see," Jack said. "We shall see what my beautiful fiancé's reaction will be to this little predicament of ours."

Chuck stopped short, but his uncle had already disappeared into the crowd. He saw coarse hands over pliant and virginal flesh that should belong to him, not his uncle. Blair was pulled from the room so abruptly, she had no chance of stopping it.

But the war had not ceased. It had only just commenced.

* * *

Blair struggled. It was the only thing she could think of doing as her soon to be husband trapped her in the empty corridor leading to the outside. His rough hands pinned her to the wall as his harsh breath singed her painfully. She squealed with protest but it just encouraged him. She could feel the tears coursing down her face.

"Jack," she said weakly, afraid this was the time. This was the time she was dreading and it was not even her wedding night.

"Yes, lovely?"

And then it happened. It something she had never felt in the presence of her mother or the girls who were tutored with her. It was only just something she had experienced when she gazed into the eyes of the dark prince with slanting and exotic features.

Power. She was powerful.

Detestation was thrumming through her and power. He had no right to call her such things of beauty when she was nothing but ugly when she was with him.

When she was beautiful when she was in the back of someone else's carriage.

It was easy enough. She hated this man so much that it was hard to breathe. Her hate gave her power.

It was easy enough.

Jack stumbled back as she hit him across the face with as much force as she could muster. She had not thought she had such power in her but he stumbled back several paces. She had no time to gloat over he victory. Already she was running until she felt the grass beneath her feat, carrying her towards the outside gardens that she had found so much comfort in the past.

She hesitated at the hedges, attempting to catch her breath.

She did not even have time to accomplish that. She was already on her knees as she vomited. His rancor scent of cigars and nauseating cologne made her stomach rebel and she was heaving violently as more tears cascaded down her face.

Her make up was surely ruined.

She never heard him as her body convulsed, gentle and soothing hands on her.

She was not afraid. She knew exactly who it was.

He swept her dark hair from her neck, uttering soft whispers of comfort. She finished wiping her mouth, but he just held her against him.

"I am so sorry," he whispered darkly. "I should have... I should have known."

"It is not your fault," she said, clinging closer to him. She did not see his satisfied smile pressed into her hair.

"I should not have provoked him," Chuck said admittedly, afraid she would truly hate him now. Instead, she just turned to gaze at him and something struck him in that very moment.

Trust. She trusted him. It was frightening but there was something else. He felt special. There was no one that she trusted more than he. He felt prized. She was giving him something she had not given anyone else. Even if it was not the only thing that would be given. And she was the only one who had ever trusted him. That was something even his uncle could not possess of hers.

"Thank you," she whispered like it was some secret.

"My actions tonight," Chuck cleared her throat. "As rash as they were, I cannot bring myself to take them back. I do not wish you to take them negatively. I only wished that you understand..."

"You think I do not understand."

And that was all that was said on the matter.

He was softly pulling her to her feet and leading her back inside, even to her reluctance. If they were both away for too long, society would begin to talk. And that was not something that she needed.

"Charles," Lily greeted as he re-entered the room. She was only relieved he was not bedding the maids anymore. Blair felt her soon to be sister in law's eyes on her and she suddenly felt extremely naked.

"Lily," Chuck said. "If you do not mind, I think it would be best if Blair be excused for the night."

Lily took in Blair's pale pallor. "Oh no, dear. Are you ill?"

"Quite," Chuck interjected. "She has had a bout of food poisoning and I am sure the physician would agree with my deduction that she should be bed ridden for the rest of the night."

"If you are sure, dear," Lily said, taking Blair's opinion into account. Blair only nodded slightly.

"Serena should escort her to their chambers at once," Chuck interrupted again. Lily took looked upon her son with suspicion. Chuck had not a care. He would not risk Jack accosting Blair again. He would not have it.

"Of course," Lily said, leading Blair away. Chuck was relieved when Jack come up to him again, and not the woman he had just violated.

"If you think I am stupid enough to think your actions in following her were completely innocent--" Jack said threateningly again. Chuck cut him off with a lazy wave of his hand.

"Save your breath," Chuck said. "You cannot even succeed in securing your own bride. Do not blame it on me."

Jack scowled and turned his back only to have Chuck call to him again. He knew this was exactly the sort of thing that had consequences for Blair before, but he could not help himself. He would protect Blair. And Jack needed to know that he was not afraid.

"I must admit however," Chuck said coolly, "how pathetic it is."

He watched Jack slowly pivot, hostility radiating off of him in waves. He waited for Chuck to continue.

"Your failed attempts at wooing her only sent her into the arms of your much younger and better looking nephew," Chuck smirked. He watched Jack tighten with rage. "How she curled up against me in that garden-- I can tell when a woman remains to be satisfied. And trust me when I tell you that it will not be you."

"You dare to concede to--"

"You have no grounds for threats anymore, Uncle," Chuck sighed. "If you have yet to notice, I have won this battle. And I will resume to win the war. Because I have something that you do not. Her affection. In addition to her trust. You are nothing to her but a decaying man whose money she can sink her fangs into. And trust me when I tell you: it will only be a matter of time before it is me between her thighs and not you."

Chuck smirked victoriously before taking his leave.

Jack glared after him, knowing that his cockiness would not last forever. He knew that he was not the only one on his own side. He had what really mattered. Because it mattered not where Blair's true feelings did in fact lie. He was the one she would end up marrying. And it was his marriage bed that she would end up being deflowered in.

Her mother had made sure of it.

"Eleanor," Jack greeted, feeling her beside him as they both watched Chuck retreat into the crowd.

"That is him," Eleanor said darkly.

"It is."

"I know the mind of a lecher such as your nephew," Eleanor said. "You must keep him away from my daughter. I have already seen the seeds of his seduction planted in her mind."

"Not to worry," Jack replied. "I am working on it."


	8. Watch It Now

**A/N**: So I haven't really been updating as frequent as I did when I first submitted this. Not to worry (those of you who are actually reading it), I'm not giving up on it. I just take this fic seriously and need the right environment when I write it for the historical purposes, so it won't be that frequent and I do write other things. Hope you like anyway.

**Summary**: And then _his _eyes would look upon her. Her heart would flutter like the wings of a thousand butterflies and she knew she was liable to do something dangerous.

**Disclaimer**: Nothing is mine except for the "twists." I also have some references to Cruel Intentions if you've seen it. (Its awesome. Dangerous Liaison's. Yeah.)

* * *

She continued to wake up in a cold sweat every night. Serena slumbered peacefully next to her but Blair could not stop the nightmares. Hot and rancor breath all over her and rough hands venturing where she would never allow them to.

And then he would come. With his devil may care smirk and his silent looks, she felt more safe with him than she ever had with anyone. It should not have to be this way.

But the wedding was fast approaching.

She could feel it.

"Really, Blair, I thought I sent Dorota to aid you so you could cease looking underwhelming in front of the Basses."

That was one of the reasons.

The moment her mother had graced her life, she knew something was coming to an end. She could tell the way Eleanor would sneer superiorly at Chuck.

It never bothered him but there were small comments that worried Blair. Some things were not to last. And Eleanor was confident one of them was Chuck.

"My apologies, Mother," Blair said quietly in front of the mirror while her mother looked on coldly.

"You are lucky that Jack will even want to marry you."

Blair could feel her impending migraine.

"And that nephew of his."

It had been going on like this for very long now.

And Chuck knew something was wrong.

He would watch her poised elegance in the ballroom. These were the sorts of places where they could converse without suspicion. Suspicion of what, Chuck was not sure. All he was aware of was that being near her was like taking his first hit of Opium. New, exciting, and confusing. Not to mention his rapid heart palpitations when she would even just send him one of her small coy smiles.

But that had stopped. Whenever they dined together with the rest of the Bass clan, with the addition of Eleanor, she would look dutifully at her plate while her mother would hiss criticisms on her ear.

Ever since he helped her from the grass with Jack's overwhelming nausea inducing scent, she could never look him in the eye. He was sure it was nothing he had done. His hands did not venture anywhere and she even leaned into him with gratitude.

He still had to stop thinking about how far her gratefulness would allow her to go with him.

Eleanor had put a stop to that.

"Care for a dance?"

"No, she would not."

Eleanor's feral demeanor did not frighten Chuck in the least. What frightened him was Blair's demeanor towards him. She obeyed her mother like the dutiful daughter and he could not understand it. He just wanted to be near her again.

"And if you would not mind," Eleanor stated, "I would prefer it if you kept a proper distance from my _engaged_ daughter."

"I might find that sort of difficult since we live in the same estate," Chuck retaliated. "And she's marrying my _uncle_."

"Well be so kind to find some sort of restraint in yourself," Eleanor answered. "Come, Blair."

Chuck scowled after the Waldorf matriarch beckoning to her daughter like some sort of dog. It made him ill just looking at it.

And he would not partake in it any longer.

He made the decision as Blair looked over her shoulder and their eyes connected for the first time in a week.

His heart began to palpitate again.

* * *

"He will as soon as strip you of your virtue as take a swig of that retched liquor I can always smell on him."

Blair attempted to hide the rolling of her eyes from her mother.

"Yes, Mother."

"Do not take that tone with me, young lady."

It had been going on like this ever since her mother had become a permanent fixture in her life.

For the wedding.

"I am only trying to protect you."

"Then try to do so without simultaneously pushing me in the direction of his vile uncle," Blair snapped.

"I am trying to help you build a life, Blair."

"And what is the difference from Chuck's indiscretions and his uncle's?" Blair asked. "They seem the same to me."

"_Chuck_ is someone who has no idea of what he wants," Eleanor said with distaste.

_Me_.

But she could not very well voice that sort of opinion to her mother.

"So you would rather sell me to an aging man who has no qualms about violating me rather than someone-"

"You are infatuated with?" Eleanor tested. Blair swallowed. "It is a fact of life that your future husband will not be violating you. A marriage bed is what is necessary to further the line."

"I do not wish to bear his children," Blair muttered.

"That is where you have no choice in the matter," Eleanor said. "It is a burden that we must bear."

"It is revolting," Blair snapped.

"Would you rather bear Charles's litter?" Eleanor asked quaintly.

Blair knew answering that question would earn her a slap.

"As I predicted," Eleanor said. She studied her daughter for a moment longer. "Let me make myself perfectly clear. You are not to see that deplorable _boy_ again. He is of no positive influence on you."

"May I be dismissed?" Blair asked stonily instead of answering the question that was not truly a question. "I feel rather ill."

"As you wish," Eleanor said with a wave of her hand.

And for the second time that week, Blair vomited.

"It is happening."

Jack watched as Blair left her chambers, her mother's voice in his ear.

He didn't answer.

"I thought you said you were working on it," Eleanor said.

"Your daughter is quite more stubborn than I originally anticipated."

Eleanor looked upon the man that was closer to her age than her daughter's who was to become her son-in-law. She recognized the look upon his face as admiration of her daughter's difficult nature. The same look she spotted on his nephew's face whenever he looked upon her daughter.

She was beginning to realize that her cultured and educated daughter was a weakness Bass men seemed to have.

She knew her daughter could be difficult.

And it was becoming apparent to her that Basses liked a challenge.

She could not even admit to herself that she approved of that look that Jack cast her daughter constantly with. In reality, it was no different than the one Charles gave her. But Charles gave her a look of fondness where Jack only gave a look of want.

Jack wanted to conquer the wild spirit.

Chuck just wanted it to run with his.

She understood that difficult situation. But Jack could give her a comfortable and secure living situation. And preferably have Blair outlive him. And the truth was, a man who agreed to a business arrangement was much less dangerous than a man in love. A man in love was capable of anything.

And a man in love with her daughter was capable of even more than that.

Chuck Bass was a man in love.

But he was also Chuck Bass.

And Chuck Bass in love was even more dangerous than that.

* * *

She felt his eyes on her. It made her feel dirty. The shallow blue eyes made her feel as though she were just some common street walker whose sole purpose was to please and be dominated by Jack Bass.

And then _his _eyes would look upon her.

Her heart would flutter like the wings of a thousand butterflies and she knew she was liable to do something dangerous.

Because she had done something her mother had forbidden her ever to do.

She let her emotions get in the way. And this was not some business transaction anymore. This had turned into something so dangerous, she was sure at least one of them would not get out alive.

"Our wedding is fast approaching, my dear."

His breath was hot and uncomfortable in her ear as he sat next to each other and her muscles tensed convulsively.

It was improper for those who were betrothed to sit next to each other while dining but this was Jack's brother's house. And it was obvious he could do as he pleased.

"Can you feel it?"

His hand was far too precarious and Blair had to restrain herself from bursting into tears right in front of Chuck.

Then she truly would be humiliated.

Instead she put on her cold mask and glared at him stonily with all of the composure she could muster.

She could still feel dark eyes studying her carefully.

"I must have forgotten since the last time you spoke to me," Blair replied, shoving his venturing hand away from her skirt. "Again."

"How unfortunate," Jack replied. "Perhaps I will have to remind you."

"Perhaps you will behave yourself," Blair sneered under her breath. She knew she was causing gossip anyway.

"I will consider it," Jack said. "But I wouldn't rely on it."

Blair made a sound of disgust at the back of her throat and Jack laughed. Eyes were on them now and Blair truly wished to cry.

"You must understand," Jack was whispering in her ear again, "what your resistance is resorting me to. I have half a mind to deflower you on this table right now."

"If you will excuse me," Blair announced to the table as she stood up suddenly. "I feel ill."

It was not a lie as she rushed from the room, feeling her body begin to rebel.

But Chuck knew the entire truth and she did not have a chance to accommodate her body as her feet pounded down the corridor.

Luckily Chuck had resided in this house longer than she had and knew the shortcuts. He was in front of her before she realized it.

"Chuck," she gasped ins surprise as he cut off her escape where no one could find them. He smirked, more in relief that she was finally saying his name again.

"Blair," he breathed sensually close to her face, trapping her against the wall with one hand planted over her shoulder. She realized the situation she had been naïve to place herself in as his hard body was pressed against her once again.

"I cannot see you," she said under her breath.

"Should I come closer?" he taunted.

"Do not attempt to be clever," she retorted coldly. "That holds no humor."

"You know what else does not?" Chuck asked casually before becoming passionate. "Seeing you being practically fondled by my uncle while we dine."

"That has nothing to do with me."

"Prove it," Chuck said. "Leave him."

And it happened. Something Blair was sure would happen far in the future. But it was here. Chuck Bass was saying something that implicated him of feelings.

And it excited her.

"You cannot understand how I am feeling," he said quietly.

"Can't I?" she asked. He paused for a moment before continuing.

"I drive myself insane when I am not by your side."

Blair blinked away her tears.

"I'm sorry," she answered, pulling away from him. "But I can't."

He did not look after her, listening to the fading echo of her footsteps. He leaned his head against the wall, trying to reign in his all encompassing anger towards his uncle.

"You must be patient, son."

Chuck started, not realizing his father had approached. In the back of his mind, he wondered how much of him accosting his future aunt his father had seen.

He cleared his throat. "Father," Chuck greeted awkwardly. Bart watched his son's downcast eyes and the glint in them that seemed to always be apparent now.

"You look manic."

Chuck's eyes snapped back up.

"Thank you, Father."

Bart smiled at his son's nerve. There was a time when his son would never dare speak to him in that manner. In some way, the girl who was to become his brother's wife was making his son become more of a man. And he respected her for that.

"Don't be so sensitive," Bart advised and watched his son nod, actually taking this to heart. "That look in your eye is something that I have never witnessed on your face before."

"Sobriety?" Chuck smirked.

"Love."

Chuck froze up and Bart could recognize it.

"And you must be patient."

"I don't understand," Chuck said truthfully.

"You cannot interfere with your uncle's marriage," Bart said.

"That is not something that I can promise," Chuck said.

"I know," Bart replied. "But you still must be patient."

"For what?" Chuck asked in exasperation. "For the wedding? Because that is something I am honestly not anticipating with good heart."

"Things will not always be this way."

"True," Chuck said. "Soon she will be married."

"You are transitioning into being a man," Bart said. "And I am proud of that. But that girl can either provide you with everything, or utterly destroy you."

"I cannot simply just stop what I'm feeling," Chuck said. "Don't think I haven't tried."

"I'm not asking you to," Bart replied. "Just wait."

Chuck still didn't know what his father was talking about.

* * *

_I would not be able to forgive myself if I did not give us a chance to at least have a discussion. _

_You know where I shall be._

_Blair_

The note was short and succinct. It was sort of an insult that was all that she deigned to send him.

But she sent it to him nonetheless and as he waited for her on the bench in the gardens. It was the only thing he could think of.

Even if he was also thinking of how she said she would be here and he had been waiting for so long.

"I was not sure if you would come."

And there she was, standing before him looking as celestial as ever.

"How could I not?" Chuck asked, rising to his feet to greet her like a proper gentleman. Because for her, he would be anything. Blair smiled shyly as he took her hand and kissed it before they sat together on the bench.

"It was dangerous to send me that note," he said while she remained silent.

"That was why I made it as ambiguous and vague as I could," Blair answered. She wasn't looking at him and it was making him anxious.

"How did you get it to me?"

"Eric."

And it all made sense.

There was nothing to speak of save for what she had summoned him for.

"I came here to tell you something," Blair said.

"You note said we would be discussing something," Chuck said tersely, feeling as though all was not how it seemed.

And he knew he was correct.

"It was the only way I could convince of you actually coming," she admitted.

"What is it?" he asked coldly.

And she finally looked at him in the eyes.

"We cannot continue to... meet in the manner that we have been," she answered and his heart dropped into his innards.

She was leaving him. In a way that only a future aunt could leave the nephew of her future husband.

They had only been meeting in the manner of stolen kisses but it still felt like it was Jack himself who was eating his heart.

And it hurt.

"I do not agree," Chuck finally said as he regained his breath and composure.

"Well it was not a question," Blair snapped. "I am here to tell you-"

"I find myself unwilling to care what you came here to say," Chuck said, taking control of the situation.

"You have no choice in the matter," Blair sniffed. She felt paralysis in her body as Chuck neared her with silken ease.

"I beg to differ," he uttered huskily in her ear. She begged her eyes not to roll to the back of her head and his familiar and intoxicating scent. And this time when hands ventured near her skirt, she wanted flesh to scald against flesh.

"I came here to accomplish something," Blair said strongly, trying to resist him. "And since I have done so-"

"You are delusional if you think I am just going to let you walk back into my house and into my uncle's bed," he swore.

Before she could stop him, he grabbed her by her shoulders and their mouths met furiously.

Blair wanted to push him away from her. She truly did. His hands gripped her waist and bunched up her skirt in his passion. But all she could do was meet it wholeheartedly.

She wound her arm around his neck, pulling him in closer as they continued to taste each other fervently. Their groans seemed to echo so loudly throughout the garden, Blair was relieved that no one was coming out to inspect the ruckus.

He held her torso tightly against his, trailing his lips across her cheek and down the neck he had always wanted to taste. And not wanting to stop it, Blair's eyes did roll to the back of her head as she held Chuck to her flesh.

Without deigning to look, he gripped her waist, harshly skimming up her abdomen until he reached the laces on the front of her dress. She didn't realize what he was doing before her dress seemed to be becoming undone in the open air.

His lips were on hers again, her head spinning as she scrunched her eyes shut in the ecstasy that was so overwhelming. She couldn't comprehend how their bodies seemed to be moving of their own accord, his weight pushing her back against the hard bench until they were almost horizontal.

She luckily snapped back to reality before then.

"Stop," she whispered between fervid kisses.

"What is it?" Chuck asked with sweet breathlessness, not bothering to stop his descent of her neck again so she could speak.

"This is something that I cannot do."

His hands immediately stilled and he pulled away slowly, his eyes darkening with betrayal.

And her heart broke just a little bit more. She edged away from him, tying her dress back up as he glowered at her.

He finally spoke as she finished lacing herself back up.

"Why will you not allow us to be together?"

His voice was so heartbreaking that she could not bear to look at his demonically beautiful face.

"Because I am unable to trust myself with you," she answered honestly. "I am marrying your uncle and look what almost happened."

"It should have happened," Chuck answered darkly.

"I should have lost my virginity to my future nephew outside on a bench?" she asked coldly.

"Better me than my uncle," he sneered, "who is practically decaying with age."

She knew he was using extremes to make a point, but she could not listen to it.

"At least I will be secure," she answered, inwardly cringing at the very words her mother used.

"Does he love you?" Chuck asked.

"Do you?"

The words came out and she could not stop them. He was looking at her like he might and like she most definitely did. There was no way she could deny it.

"Say it," she said quietly, knowing she had already dug herself a hole too deep anyway, "and I'm yours."

She knew she was being unfair. She was the one who was getting married and she was backing him into a corner. She would not be surprised if he called her a whore for being such a tease at seducing him. But he was just staring.

He opened his mouth. "I..."

She wanted him to say it. More than anything. And they would work it out. They could figure out whatever they were.

"I," he said, clearing his throat. Blair stood up slowly, choking back tears so he could never discover how truly heartbroken she was.

"Thank you," she whispered through all of her heartache. "That was all I needed to hear."

He had lost his voice as he watched her walk away.

Because all he ever did was love her.

Tears were already threatening to spill over as she ran through the house. She knew that scullery maids alike noticed her distress but all she could think of was how she was sure she would never be healed again.

But if it were anyone who knew where she was and who she was with, it would be her mother.

Blair stood stunned in the middle of her room as her mother glared. Without any pretense her mother approached her, slapping her hard against the face. Blair choked back shock mixed with the tears of a lost love, holding her hand to her face as her teeth rattled.

"You insolent child," Eleanor snapped. "I thought I made it very clear that you were not to go whoring yourself out to that libertine."

Blair could not even pretend to want to speak. She was revolving in shock of the soul crushing experiences that had just occurred.

"Do not try to deny it."

"I was not about to," Blair said, hearing the deadness in her own voice.

"You are lucky I do not disinherit you," Eleanor snapped. "Your gallivanting around could have cost us everything. What would Jack have done if he found out?"

"I don't care," Blair answered honestly. She felt as though she were dead inside.

"Well you are about to care," Eleanor said back. "Do you even comprehend how close the wedding is? That boy will do nothing but keep you from what is supposed to happen."

"Yes, Mother," Blair said coldly. She was not sure if she had any other inflection left in her.

Or if she ever would.

"If I find that something like this happens again..." her mother warned.

"You do not have to worry," Blair interrupted. "I have realized the error of my ways."

"I hope you speak the truth," Eleanor said. "Because it is not only your reputation that is counting on this marriage. It's mine as well."

"I understand, Mother," Blair said quietly.

It was only when she heard her mother's retreating footsteps did she allow herself to break down and cry. She refused to give her mother the satisfaction of thinking she was the one who caused it.

So she cried.

And cried.

And cried.

She didn't realize that she wasn't alone in the room until she felt Serena stroke back her hair comfortingly on the bed.

"Tell me," Serena said quietly. She only ever wanted to make things better for her. "What's the problem?"

Serena could never comprehend the war in her hear that was tearing her apart.

But she said it anyway.

"I love him."

* * *

a.n: So while editing the last part after Blair runs I was listening to the Wakey!Wakey! cover of Say It Ain't So by Weezer. I love Weezer but the cover is just so much more dramatic and it really fit the piece. And Weezer rules all. Also the song Car Crash by Wakey!Wakey! is really awesome (after I heard about it in another fic and had to listen.)


	9. Here He Comes

**A/N**: So this is one of the climatic scenes because this fic is far from over (if you're still reading it.) Its not as dramatic as I wished I could make it, but I hope its good enoug.

**Summary**: It was premeditated. He had planned this because he could not stand her being with anyone else without knowing how he felt against her skin first.

**Disclaimer**: Only the plot twists are mine. And some of the contrived dialogue. And OMG, I thought I lost all of my notes for this story but worry not. This fic will continue.

* * *

Eleanor knew.

There were just strange times when Blair felt her mother's presence and it was obvious. She wasn't sure how, but she knew that her mother knew. Maybe Eleanor was not attuned to the fact that her daughter was heart broken, but she knew that something was Charles Bass's fault.

It was not a difficult thing to do. Blair was a well bred society lady and this was a skill she had developed from the beginning of her life. Dorota would lace up her corset. She would hide her feelings away beneath a breathtaking dress with a cold mask to match and no one would know that her heart was breaking.

It was as easy as that.

She had no conception that in her absence, Chuck had drunk himself into a stupor while his caring brother ensured that he did not have the chance to choke on his own vomit. It did not occur to her. Because in her mind, she loved the dark Charles deeply.

And that didn't mean that he loved her back.

Because she was sure that he didn't.

Otherwise he would not have conceded to break her heart so wholly.

Blair gazed into her reflection as Eleanor supervised quietly.

"You look very breathtaking, darling," she finally said. For a moment, Blair tried to remember the last time her mother had complimented her.

She couldn't come up with anything.

"Thank you, Mother," Blair said, taken aback.

"Are you prepared for the engagement party?" Eleanor asked before they were to be off.

"I cannot recall how many I have had," Blair said, immediately regretting her words as her mother looked down upon her.

"This is the official event," Eleanor replied. "This is celebrating that you are to be married in a matter of days."

"Is that all?" Blair asked distantly.

"And you will behave yourself," Eleanor told her pointedly, "will you not?"

"Of course I will," Blair said, almost indignantly. She was nothing if not a proper lady who succumbed to all that propriety entailed.

"You have proved otherwise since I have been here," Eleanor said, her pointedness cutting again.

"That was a mistake," Blair said, straightening her posture with self importance. "I know better now."

"I am pleased to hear that," Eleanor replied. "Because I am at a loss if this marriage does not occur. You do know that, do you not?"

"I am aware," Blair said. "I will marry the man that you deem appropriate for me."

"Good," Eleanor said. "Because for a while, I was sure you were going to rebel."

Blair wished this wasn't so true.

* * *

For this event specifically, Chuck had made sure that his alcohol intake was low. He knew the looks his father sent him. He knew the entire estate could smell the lingering scent of scotch all over him. Eric helped him with strength, but this was the true test.

Chuck walked into the ballroom that day, knowing that this was the beginning of the end. Because Blair had rejected him. Because Jack was smirking nauseatingly at him. Because Blair was marrying his uncle. And he wanted to be sick.

"Dear nephew."

Chuck grimaced as Jack took a seat next to him, clapping him on the shoulder with what must have seemed like good nature. Chuck knew the truth. his uncle was as treacherous as he was.

"I do hope there are no hard feelings."

"Hard feelings," Chuck repeated dully, looking ahead stubbornly.

"With the fact that you so defiantly tried to seduce my fiancé," Jack said. "To your failure I might add."

"Then I truly hope there are no hard feelings to be with a woman who has no desire for you," Chuck couldn't help but note.

"That will change on the wedding night, I assure you," Jack replied. "Because I have not yet bedded a woman who after did not plead for more."

This, Chuck knew for a fact, was a damnable lie. But he could not say as much. Not because he feared his aging uncle but because The Beauty Herself at graced the room, in small quarters with her mother, Chuck couldn't help but notice. Eleanor Waldorf sent him a withering glare that he was sure Blair had inherited herself. Chuck knew there was no chance of getting near Blair tonight.

And he was beginning to think that there was no point to it either.

"There she is now," Jack said with pleasure, going to meet the woman who was to be his wife. Chuck had to suppress his gag reflex.

It was a difficult dinner to sit through, to be sure. She avoided his gaze with will power that Chuck himself could not possess. Jack was seated next to Eleanor, speaking to each other in low tones. Chuck was aware of the matches that mothers made for their daughters and was sure that Eleanor knew what she was doing. She was a smart society woman and knew how to emotionally manipulate her daughter like any good mother.

Chuck could not take the fact that he was being bested by a society matron. All in all, he knew who was truly behind this whole thing. There would not have been a match if it were not for the elder Waldorf. Then again, if it were not for her, he most likely would not have met Blair maybe until after his own match was made against his own will. Then it really would have been too late. Because he was certain. In no matter how long of a time that had passed, his feelings for that girl would remain the same.

No matter what.

The plates for the fourth course were cleared when Blair was on her feet. He wanted to follow her to where he knew she must be headed.

He felt older eyes warning him to not even try it.

* * *

It was nothing she could not truly handle. It was not Jack's smothering presence or the fact that her mother warned her of this trap that would not have been there if it were not for her to begin with.

Blair was aware of this.

It was _him_.

His dark and penetrating eyes were on her the whole time and she felt her mask cracking. The one she had dutifully frozen into place so a pick ax couldn't crack it. It became too much that she felt her stomach begin to rebel. He was not looking away and she knew if she didn't leave that very moment, she would burst into tears, further humiliating herself more than she already had.

Like a proper lady she waited until the plates were cleared until she made her leave.

And she felt his eyes on her the entire time.

By the time she reached the gardens, she was exhausted. She used to love society. She loved her cotillion and having seasons. She loved the balls she could have attended and the mischief she let corrupt her there. Just like him. Maybe she could have met him properly there. Myabe he could have been a suitor because she realized their compatibility in an instant. But soon that possibility was taken away. Her freedom and independence were sacrificed for her to have a comfortable life with Jack Bass, notorious for his exploits and his ability to make her skin crawl.

She collapsed onto the smooth grass, finally letting out the breath that seemed to be caged in by her corset. She knew not to faint in front of the family, but if she just let herself drop dead here, she wasn't sure it would be that detrimental.

She was tired of being a lady. She wished she could go out to the clubs that she saw even the stable boys go to. Men were allowed to drink absinthe and proposition ladies of the night. She was allowed to plan parties and bear children. It did not seem like much of an existence at all.

In one last act of rebellion, she began to unlace her shoes. She knew if she were discovered by her mother, she would be reprimanded for being so unladylike. She slid her shoes off her feet, letting the cool grass come beneath her toes. She pulled her skirt over her knees to lay her legs on the ground, finally feeling temporary relief from the asphyxiating heat she had been plagued with along with her exhaustion.

She had no idea he had been behind her the entire time.

She should have had enough tact to even look embarrassed as he took a seat beside her but she just stared at him dully. He didn't take advantage of her. He stared ahead at the grounds and exhaled.

That didn't last long.

Chuck's slanting eyes flickered to catch sight of her stockings that made his cold blood warm. But he didn't smirk and she just glared back.

"I am ill to inform you that I truly have no energy to fight you at the present moment."

He didn't respond at first. His eyes were still on her knees and Blair realized how uncomfortable this situation should be. But it didn't feel that way. It felt like she always thought being betrothed should feel like.

Except she was feeling it towards the wrong man. Even when she promised her mother she wouldn't. It wasn't that she lied to her mother. She had convinced herself as well.

She was better at her facade than she thought. She fooled even herself.

"Fight," he repeated.

And then he did smirk, finally looking into her eyes.

"Or resist?"

It was a question that Blair truly had not been expecting. When she had previous suitors, they would ask her for a dance and respect her if she declined. No one chased after her. She knew it was people like his sister Serena who was chased after by potential suitors in an exciting display.

Blair was not one of the kind. But he was looking at her in a way that told her that she should be careful. That she didn't have a choice anymore. She had already fallen.

Blair took a deep breath, choosing her words carefully. Because this was not just some cordial suitor. This was Chuck Bass, as much as she hated to admit it. And it did not seem as though he were going anywhere in the present future.

"I wish I could change this path," she said honestly. "But I cannot."

"Why?"

His syllable was blunt and his eyes were hard. At times she thought there was no one more honest than Chuck Bass. And she knew there was no one more deceptive.

Blair opened her mouth to try and answer just as honestly.

"So this is how you spend your time."

Chuck watched her flinch at the sound of her mother's voice.

Eleanor had found them in their niche and Chuck wished it was proper to tell a woman of society to go to hell, he was trying to find the courage to tell this girl that he was in love with her.

Sadly, this was not the world he lived in.

"Without shoes, sprawled on the ground," Eleanor said with a sneer. "Your guests are getting anxious."

Chuck looked at the scene before him thoughtfully. He supposed that they were guests of Blair's now. She was to become a mistress of the house and they would all look to her as the new Mrs. Bass.

It was something he wasn't sure he could handle as Eleanor practically forced Blair to her delectable bare feet to put her shoes back on her and lead her back in the house.

Chuck could spend the rest of his life making up what he had done to her and looking at those feet.

"Come. Your fiancée is waiting."

She was not the only one to be reprimanded by a parent. As soon as Chuck waited to follow her back into the house, his father made another appearance. Chuck was starting to get suspicious of these so called talks. It was strange how his father would now look upon him as though he were a true human being.

"Charles."

At that first word, Chuck could not help but take it antagonistically.

"Father," Chuck spat back, already furious at himself for allowing what was happening to him actually occur.

"I do remember us having a chat," Bart said.

"It is prone to happen when we share the same genetics," Chuck replied coolly.

"Understand that I am doing this for you," Bart said. "I am trying to protect you."

"From Blair?" Chuck asked coldly. "She is just a girl."

"She is just a girl," Bart said. "Just a girl who has been the only one to catch your eye. Just a girl that Jack is marrying. Just a girl that he is obsessed with. You do realize this."

"She is a possession to him," Chuck said roughly.

"Maybe that was how it began," Bart said. "But his attachment has grown increasingly obsessive. I am sure you have seen it."

Chuck looked over at the crowd where his father's eyes were and saw it. He saw the bold hand gestures and the lusting eyes. Jack could lust over anyone. He could bed anyone by just dropping the name Bass.

Chuck hated how true this father's words rang in his ear.

"I grow weary of these conversations, Father," Chuck said.

"Then heed what I tell you, because I cannot keep reminding you," Bart said. "You are not aware of all of the circumstances."

"I am aware that your brother is a predator," Chuck snapped. "He preys on a girl who does not deserve it."

"Your feelings cloud your judgment," Bart said. "If you were not so attached to her, you would see the truth in an instant."

It was the last thing his father said to him before he took his leave. Chuck let his eyes settle back on the girl and his uncle. There was something there, he could tell. Maybe Blair wasn't just a trophy to his uncle anymore.

And that was what truly scared him.

**

* * *

**

Blair winced as her mother tightened the laces on her corset. She looked at the white gown in her reflection while Serena watched with soft eyes from the bed.

"As I thought," Eleanor sighed with disappointment. "I knew we should have tried this on earlier."

"I don't think it looks that bad," Blair said hesitantly.

"Look at it," Eleanor replied. "I thought Dorota had you on a strict diet for the wedding. It's in two days."

"I'm aware, Mother," Blair said dryly, ignoring Serena's probing eyes.

"Then I would appreciate it if you started showing your future husband affection so he knows that your devotion is true."

Blair closed her eyes, feeling impending tears start to prick her vision.

"The dress looks beautiful," Serena said, coming up behind Blair. "I'm sure it will be fine for the wedding."

"I suppose that is all that can be done at this stage," Eleanor said in aggravation. "But I expect a strict diet from now on."

"Yes, Mother," Blair said quietly as her mother left her chambers. Serena helped her out of her dress before she cast it over the furniture. She couldn't look at it, making her feel so sick to her stomach. She sat on the bed, feeling Serena's curious eyes on her the whole time.

"Blair," Serena said quietly so they made eye contact.

"Don't," Blair said quietly.

"Are you really going to go through with this wedding?" Serena asked.

"How can I not?" Blair asked. "What other choice do I have?"

"Break it off," Serena said.

"And face public humiliation?" Blair snapped.

"If it was for love," Serena said with her hopeless romanticism.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Serena knew any sane person would have let the topic drop.

But she just couldn't.

"You're in love with my brother."

Blair's face was indecipherable. Serena studied her while Blair turned her dark eyes to her.

"Are you telling me how I feel?" Blair asked quietly.

"I'm just telling you what I see," Serena said. "Don't you love him?"

"I can't afford to love anything," Blair said coldly.

End of discussion.

* * *

She was frightened. She knew her brother. She knew he could be forceful and commandeering. But Chuck Bass in love was something she didn't want to watch. People did frightening things when they were in love. And now he was approaching the quarters where he had no business being in and she had to stop him.

"Charles," she said sternly.

"Once more, with feeling," he sneered.

It was two days before the wedding and there was no telling what he would do.

"You cannot stop me," he reminded her. She scowled, remembering a time when she was the favorite. But ever since Blair's arrival, Bart had been giving Chuck more and more responsibility and just... care. She really hoped there wasn't a correlation.

"Do not try to do anything stupid," Serena said, turning from him. He didn't bother to tell her that it was too late.

He entered the first chamber of their quarters to be thwarted again. The attendant looked at him dubiously, obviously conflicted with the young master of the house, while not wanting to lose his job.

"Must I really go through the motions of bribing you?" Chuck asked in a bored tone. The attendant didn't answer, obviously paralyzed with fear.

"Let me by and I promise termination will not follow," Chuck said. "Disobey me and I promise the opposite."

"Of course, my lord," the attendant said, regaining his breath and fleeing. Chuck didn't have time for his smug self satisfaction.

"I only come here for a question."

Blair really shouldn't have been surprised anymore. Because there was that man who tasted her lips with vigor, once again having found her.

"What is it?" Blair asked in an exasperated tone. She was getting married and he was making it increasingly difficult.

"I just have to inquire as to what the appeal of my increasingly decaying uncle is," Chuck answered. "Truly. Is it the rot in his teeth? I want to know so one day I may get married as well."

Blair scowled at him, still marveling at the fact that he always had the propensity to incur her wrath.

"There does not have to be an appeal," Blair seethed.

"Then why do you want it?"

"Because I have to want it," she snapped. Her porcelain flesh was flushed and he simply could not help himself. He was kissing her, only immensely pleased that she was not pushing him away. He could feel her fingernails curl around his shoulders and he held her passionately closer until they were both breathless. He pulled away from her bright eyes.

"I thought you were only going to ask a question," she uttered darkly.

"As though you did not enjoy it," Chuck retorted. "I only wanted you to realize."

"What?"

"I know what continues to transpire between us is real," he said honestly. "I am going to ensure that you come to the same realization as I have."

"You do not love me," she said quietly.

"How can you be so sure?"

He was gone before she could come up with a reason.

* * *

Nathaniel William Archibald was Charles Bass's best friend. They had grown up since childhood and was the only selfless relationship Chuck ever had.

Until now.

Because now Chuck was feeling things he never had and he needed Nathaniel for something that didn't include trolling around opium dens.

"I need a favor."

Nathaniel grinned his carefree smile that made Chuck wonder if he ever had a day of heartbreak in his life.

He assumed not.

"Why does this not surprise me?" he asked.

"Excuse me," Chuck said pristinely, "but I have never asked you for anything a day in my life."

"Yes, but news has traveled far and wide of the beauty that is to become your aunt," Nathaniel said. "The one that you are lusting after."

"Maybe it's more than that," Chuck said and there was his segue.

"What is it?" Nathaniel asked, now intrigued.

"Now we both know something about each other," Chuck said slyly.

"And what is that?"

"That you hunger for my simplistic sister more than I hunger for scotch," Chuck answered coolly.

"You could put it as though she were not a piece of meat," Nathaniel said uncomfortably. As men went, Nathaniel was among the ranks of Chuck. Bedding women is just what they did. But Nathaniel had longed for Serena since childhood.

"Then let me make it up to you."

"I thought this was me doing you a favor," Nathaniel said suspiciously.

"But there is something in it for you," Chuck dangled in front of him.

"And what is that?"

"Entertain my sister for a night."

"Entertain," Nathaniel repeated.

"Do with her as you wish," Chuck shrugged without a care, "I just need her out of her bedchambers for the night."

"You mean the same bedchambers she shares with Lady Blair?" Nathaniel inquired.

"Questions were not part of this deal," Chuck said.

"We never made one," Nathaniel reminded him.

"Do we have an accord or not?"

"And the day has come that my good friend Chuck has manipulated me," Nathaniel said. "I knew our friendship was too good to be true."

"Believe me I would go to other extents if it were not important."

"This girl really means that much to you?" Nathaniel asked in surprised. "I have never heard you say that before. About anyone."

"And how do you feel about my sister?" Chuck asked. "One word from me and you would be ostracized from her long list of suitors and replaced with the stableboy."

"You needn't make it sound so painful," Nathaniel said uncomfortable, but took his friends hand. "We have an accord."

"Splendid."

* * *

She waited on her bed. As though the stars were aligned and the very night sky spoke to her, she could feel him. He was coming. He was coming and she knew there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Even if she wanted to.

"Serena has not returned," she said distantly as she felt him lounge slovenly in her doorway. She was sure he had more than a little but of liquid courage.

"Are you going to blow your rape whistle?" he taunted, sauntering into her room.

"What is that you want, Charles?" she asked softly. She was looking at him and he knew there were no eyes he wanted to see but hers for the rest of his life.

She had risen from her bed that undoubtedly smelled like her and he wanted to bury himself inside of her. His hand tightened around her pale wrist as he pulled her into him.

"Hell if I am going to allow a marriage with my uncle before I have the chance to break you in."

His utterance was disgusting and nauseating but she didn't feel as though she were in any impending danger. She felt comforted, if only slightly skittish.

"You underestimate me, my lord," she said darkly. "As though I am one of your whorish kitchen maids."

"You were sold to my uncle, were you not?" he sneered.

"And I suppose you consider me another one of your many privileges," she snapped. He felt his head clear a little, knowing this was not how he wanted this to go. But it was premeditated. He had planned this because he could not stand her being with anyone else without knowing how he felt against her skin first.

"You must be aware of what you do to me," Chuck said, pressing himself against her. She didn't recoil, just looked befuddled. "You must know that you are unlike anyone I have ever met."

"I do not understand what you want from me," she said.

"I just want you," he answered, "like I have never wanted anyone else. Tell me you do not feel the same."

"I... cannot," she admitted shakily.

His lips were hot and fierce against her and she suddenly thought of that night in the gardens where it would have been so easy to give in to him.

Like she was doing now.

His hands were on her white garment, pulling and pushing until she was stripped of it against her own bed.

It was so easy to give into one whom you loved.

And she did. She loved him. She loved him as she loved the slight pain before the grinding pleasure.

She just wished it didn't have to end.


	10. He Doesn't Look a Thing Like Jesus

**A/N**: Picking right up where I left off, I had trouble separating these chapters because they almost came to like 10,000 words or something. Anyway, thing are getting more intense from here on out. I have to say that this fic is only half way done, so don't hate me for the ending. It gets better. This chapter is a little shorter. Its not really a filler, but really only one thing of consequence happens.

**Summary**: His throaty voice was a comfort since that night and her imminent doom that was fast approaching. She closed her eyes, letting him breathe in her scent. He could flatter her in the most crude but heart stopping of ways.

**Disclaimer**: Nothing his mine. Chapter titles from from "When You Were Young" by The Killers. I also stole a line of dialogue from the movie Tristan and Isolde, just because. (And it was the opera that they saw in 2x16, so I technically have a reason for it.)

* * *

His breathing was steady against her shoulder but she knew he had not allowed himself to fall into slumber. He was waiting for her reaction as the excitement in her veins began to cease. Their slick flesh was pressed against each other but she knew that this was not to last.

She sat up, holding the sheet to her chest.

"You should leave," she advised.

"Should I?" he asked coldly. She closed her eyes, feeling his own eyes all over her bare back. She wished it didn't have to be this way. She wished she didn't love him. She wished he had just left, not understanding why he hadn't. It was the thrill of deflowering a virgin to be married of to one's uncle... was it not? So why was he still here if his feelings were not genuine as hers were?

"You've done what you've come here to do," she said, hiding the tears in her eyes as she threw her slick garment back over her head.

He was quiet for a moment and she hoped he had just left without her noticing. Instead, she heard the rustling of his clothing.

"Perhaps you are correct," he answered distantly. She finally looked over to him and was inherently surprised. There was the man that she knew she loved. There was the man with dark demeanor with an unreadable face. But if she didn't think she knew any better, it looked as though he loved her too.

She had to look away.

"Perhaps you are just another whore to me."

She tried to hold in her gasp of tears. Suddenly his hands were on her again and she whirled to face him.

"And you are a fool."

She sneered and tried to pry herself away from him.

"Because if that is what you truly believe, then that's the only thing you can be."

She was fascinated and stricken with his brutal honesty.

"What happened here happened for a reason," he said. He neared her again and she fought the urge to flee. He was sitting next to her, sweeping her hair from her shoulders, pressing a lingering kiss to her.

"I do love you."

And her heart dropped.

"Let that be enough when you are marrying my 40 year old uncle," he snapped before drawing away from her sharply.

She sat up straight, watching him retreat, closing the door behind him. Her posture was painfully erect. She could still smell him on her sheets and she collapsed. She collapsed, feeling the tears of her lost maidenhood and lost love. Her squalls alerted Dorota who came rushing in.

The only thing Blair could think was why it was this she heard and not the other noises she was making just moments before.

"Miss Blair," Dorota said in astonishment, the slight rust stains of blood on the pristine sheets evident. Blair just let out more tears as her maid held her close.

* * *

Eleanor Waldorf loved her daughter. It wasn't that she just didn't care. But what she cared for almost as deeply as her aging daughter was the correct match. And the correct match led attention away from the discarded bedsheets and towards the tightening of the wedding dress around her daughter's waist.

Like society dictated.

The dull throb between Blair's legs was only acute by now. She had washed the stain of the rusty color from her legs with the help of her maid. The only one who knew.

Almost the only one.

But that pain didn't compare to the one in her chest that would never cease. Or even the tightening of her corset that would lay beneath her wedding dress.

Because it was too late now.

"I fear that I shall have to relay some uncomfortable news to you," Eleanor announced as Blair winced as Dorota apologetically accomplished the Waldorf matriarch's wishes in the form of her daughter's undergarments. "For I am sure that you are not aware of this already."

Blair could hear the warning in her mother's voice, even underneath her slight present discomfort. Her mother was daring her to dispute her when it came to the knowledge of the marriage bed. Blair knew enough not to fall into that trap. She knew what was coming.

Maybe she really was a woman now.

"Stop scowling, Blair," Eleanor instructed. "You'll get wrinkles."

Blair attempted to keep a straight face as Dorota tightened the laces on her garment as loosely as was permitted.

"Don't be afraid to tighten her dress," Eleanor instructed. "She isn't made of glass and her figure isn't as forgiving as we would have hoped for on her wedding day. Pull it tighter."

Blair wasn't sure of the pricks of tears at the corner of her eyes were from her inability to breathe or her mother's coarse words. Probably both. She discreetly brushed them away and her mother was none the wiser.

It was only then that it occurred to her it could be neither. It could be the horrid knowledge of what she was unwillingly to gain that day.

Or rather, to lose.

"What was it that you had to tell me, Mother?" Blair asked, trying to shut out her own destructive thoughts.

"You know that you are giving your family great honor by wedding a Bass," Eleanor said.

"A decrepit Bass," Blair muttered, refusing to think of the younger Bass with the devil in his smirk.

"You will listen to me," her mother ordered, grabbing her daughter's chin fiercely, forcing Blair to look at her. "You are marrying the brother of the richest man in London. You will take great pleasure in bearing his children. You must appear to do so. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mother," Blair said weakly, her lower lip trembling.

"You must do it for the sake of our family."

"I understand," Blair said truthfully. It was what she knew she had to do all along.

"You do not have to enjoy it," Eleanor said. "But you must appear to do so. As I did with your father."

"You never loved my father?" Blair asked softly, sure that her heart had been broken too much in the past several days for it to break any longer.

"It is what you must understand about the world," Eleanor said. "About our world. Not everything is as it seems. Appearances are everything here. And you must appear to be the doting and loving wife. I understand that this must be hard for you."

"Father wasn't twice your age," Blair snapped tearfully.

"And look where we are now," Eleanor replied. "A broken family. You must have security. Jack Bass will give you everything that you shall ever require."

"Except love," she whispered.

"Love can not be afforded by people like us," Eleanor answered. "The sooner you realize that the better. I am sorry that I was forced to thrust this responsibility upon you."

"But you needn't have done so," Blair said desperately. "Jack is not the only Bass in the family."

"I know that you are not suggesting what I think you are suggesting," Eleanor threatened darkly.

"What is the difference?" Blair asked. "He is younger and he could take care of me-"

"No," Eleanor snapped. "You are not suggesting wedding that dandy. Jack is older, yes. But that could work to your favor. After you bear him a few children he will die in his sleep and then-"

"I could marry who I wished?" Blair asked. Just the sound of a few children was enough to make her stomach churn. A _few_ children was something that could kill a woman. A _few_ children that would be spawned by Jack Bass. A _few_ children that Chuck would have to look upon with resentment. A few children took time and were just so exhausting. And they were a few children too many.

But she knew her opinion was for naught.

"You know that is not the way in which it works," Eleanor said. "Are you insinuating you would rather wed a known Lothario than a man in power with prestige and voice?"

Blair refrained from denying how _prestigious_ Jack was.

"I don't want my life to just exist for the sole reason of bearing children," Blair said. "I want-"

"Love?" Eleanor asked. "That is something that is just not possible. Now that you _understand_ this, you must put it to practice."

"I will do my best, Mother," Blair said, ever the dutiful daughter.

"And you are aware that is not all you must do," Eleanor tried to subtly hint. And Blair knew what was coming, no matter how much she wished it wouldn't.

"And what is that?" Blair asked softly.

"The night of the wedding you are to share his bed," Eleanor said, ignoring her daughter's discomfort. "And it is something you must do without complaint. It is a wife's duty and you are to become his legal wife this very night."

"I understand," Blair answered.

"I hope you don't understand too much," Eleanor warned and Blair realized she had stepped into the trap she promised herself that she wouldn't.

"Of course not," Blair promised.

"Than I must be the one to tell you that a man's bed is not comfortable," she replied. "You will not enjoy it..."

Blair could not help but flash back to the previous night. The pain was slight and fleeting. So fleeting, in fact, that it was what occurred afterward that she remembered most. Because she wanted it. She wasn't just some fragile society maiden.

And he took care of her. He looked at her with care and longing as he voiced his masculine pleasure in her ear. She knew he must have enjoyed it more than she had but despite the slight soreness she felt even now, she could not stop the way her body urged her to be with him again.

She closed her eyes and listened to her Mother, forcing herself to forget what she knew she could not have.

Because she knew that Jack would not be as forgiving or gentle.

"...But you must do what you must to bear your husband an heir," Eleanor continued. "Just lie back and concentrate on your duty. It is what will get you through it."

_Think about England._

It was what all mothers told their daughters about to enter into a cold marriage.

Blair listened but she couldn't stop her very real thoughts. That she knew she wouldn't mind being Chuck's wife. She wouldn't mind being in his bed, pleasuring him, and bearing him children.

But she shut out the reason why because she was getting married. And she wasn't allowed to be in love with her the nephew of her husband. And how the privileges that her very husband was entitled to make made her feel ill.

"Miss Blair," Dorota said. "You look ill."

"What?" Blair asked, dazed.

"I take care of her, Miss Eleanor," Dorota said and Blair couldn't be more proud of her. Because she had edged Eleanor Waldorf out of her own room.

"Try not to be ill on your way to the alter," Eleanor said dryly. "That wouldn't be very pleasing to your husband."

"Yes, Mother," Blair replied dully to her mother's retreating form. She looked gratefully upon her maid's face. "Thank you, Dorota."

"I take care of you, Miss Blair," Dorota said. "Even in marriage that you not want."

"What makes you say that?" Blair said tersely. Dorota sighed and brushed Blair dark locks away from her face.

"I take care of you, Miss Blair," Dorota repeated kindly.

Really, it was all that Blair could be thankful for anymore. She sighed in relief as she took a seat on a bed. The door opened again and Blair felt even more exhausted. She wasn't ready for Serena when she was so emotionally fatigued.

"Serena," Blair sighed, dismissing Dorota with a wave of her hand. Serena waited politely until the maid had left the room.

"Just tell me the truth," Serena said and Blair knew what was coming. "Tell me that you didn't give you virginity to my brother."

She didn't know how she must have discovered it, but at this point, there really was no denying it. Blair silently looked upon the blonde girl and there was no questioning that Serena knew the answer. Blair gave no apologies because she couldn't be sorry for getting one last taste of freedom before she was shackled to a man she detested forever.

"I'm sure you can see your way out," Blair said with her quiet broken heart. Serena was smart enough at this point to heed to her best friend's suggestion and closed the door behind her.

She should have known that she was being waited for.

"Is she in there?" Chuck asked in his threatening voice.

"Chuck," Serena pleaded. "Don't do this. Not now. She is about to be wed."

"I just wish to speak with her."

And she believed him. With melancholy, Serena reached for the brass knob and turned it for him. He entered the room stealthily and closed the door quietly behind him.

He could always sneak upon her.

She was sitting at her vanity when their eyes met in the mirror. She stared at him as he made his silent approach. He gazed at her familiar and dark hair that he hadn't smelled since the night before piled elegantly on top of her head. She didn't stop him as he took his place behind her.

He saw where her hands were hesitating at her table and reached for the necklace for her. With delicate precision, he clasped the necklace around her neck, smoothing the pieces over her clavicle.

"You have, without a doubt," he told her, "the most beautiful neck I have ever seen."

His throaty voice was a comfort since that night and her imminent doom that was fast approaching. She closed her eyes, letting him breathe in her scent. He could flatter her in the most crude but heart stopping of ways. She opened her hazy eyes to see that his own dark eyes were closed, his nose at the juncture of her throat and her shoulder.

He looked up imploringly into her eyes. "Don't marry him."

Blair turned slowly around to look at him face to face. Breaking the tentative silence and atmosphere, he suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders, pressing his lips passionately against hers. She moaned out in surprise, only incurring his determination.

They broke apart and he was sure he detected tears in her eyes.

If only for a moment.

"There is no way out of this," she said, speaking for the first time since he entered her room. Slowly, she pivoted back so he could see her reflection again. She sighed in defeat. As she turned in frustration, he was sure that he had finally won her over.

Before she spoke.

"The way I love you...Nothing will ever come close to comparing," she said and he felt his breath catch at her candidness. "I'll pretend it's you."

* * *

The last time she cried that much was in the arms of her soothing maid. But her soothing maid hadn't been invited to the wedding. And all the tears she shed were discreet over a span of the entire ceremony.

She felt his eyes on her the entire time.

Clad in white lace while staring into the depths of all consuming evil, she felt the dark eyes of who was now legally her nephew all over her.

He lifted the veil masking her face and Jack's rough and putrid lips pressed against her in a kiss that was not appropriate for the church they were in and Blair knew what the rest of her married life was going to be like. It was going to be a rough marriage bed with cold silences and even colder dinners with the knowledge that true happiness just sat a few seats away from her, always staring. Never having.

She felt Jack lean away finally and the entire church rose in polite applause. Jack to her by the arm and she felt herself be led away.

All she saw were dark eyes filled with betrayal.

For the rest of her life.


	11. But He Talks Like a Gentleman

**A/N**: Things are going to get a lot more interesting. And I mean it. Sorry, for there is no appearance of Chuck in this chapter, but its important for establishing the SL. A short chapter, but again, it is needed for the story to progress.

**Summary**: Blair couldn't last remember a time when she had worn so much white in the same day. Contrary to the perception of society, she was not just a prim and proper lady of propriety. She felt the dark urges surge within her and the dark man who she wished could be at her side.

**Disclaimer**: Idea and twists are mine. The rest are not. And if you're disgusted, then this chapter worked.

* * *

Blair couldn't last remember a time when she had worn so much white in the same day. Contrary to the perception of society, she was not just a prim and proper lady of propriety. She felt the dark urges surge within her and the dark man who she wished could be at her side.

She sat on the bed, uncomfortable in the white nightgown that she would pretend to lose her virginity in. Because she couldn't think of him now. It hurt too much and she was hurting too much. Thinking of him ever again would cause her to lose her mind.

The door creaked and her spine stood erect, anxiously anticipating the horror that she was sure that was about to occur. Her eyes flicked up to greet Jack Bass's half robed form and she looked away in shame.

The bed dipped with his weight as he took a seat beside her. His older hands reached her chin, turning her head so she would look him in the eyes.

"There is no need to be frightened, my beautiful wife," he told her. He brushed her hair away from her shoulder and slid her gown so if fell from one of her shoulders. She felt herself shudder in revulsion.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

She wanted to vomit at his esteemed politeness. But she couldn't voice what she truly wished to say.

_I just wish to have this over and done with._

Because what she was truly afraid of was him finding out. He would find out that she wasn't a true virgin and there would be repercussions. She hated to even think it, but she was afraid of Jack Bass.

"No," she whispered.

"Are you excited?"

He seemed positively thrilled at the prospect and her urge to vomit increased as she thrust her chin out defiantly. He read her nonverbal cue, but just chuckled. She was relieved that he wasn't furious with her.

"Always so rebellious," Jack said. "I can tell I will have my hands full with you."

His eyes scoped her form and she knew it wasn't just a metaphor.

But she did just want to get this over with. She looked down in her lap to find that her hands were shaking.

"I will do my best not to harm you."

A promise from the mouth of evil was no promise at all.

"I won't hold my breath," she said before she could stop herself. But he just laughed again and before she realized what was happening, his overwhelming lips were all over her and she was struggling to breathe. She felt the panic rise full in her chest and gasped for breath.

"You will grow used to me," he promised her and pushed the rest of her nightgown off.

Lying on her back she felt vulnerable and humiliated the way his eyes raked all over her. She felt dirty and she knew it would only get worse as the very long night would progress.

He moved over her, his nakedness pressed against her and she shut her eyes, attempting to block out everything. Fear overwhelmed her and she felt her body lock up. She knew she was making it worse as his rough movements sent sharp shocks through her body. She was deathly afraid that he would discover her secret. And as horrible as she felt, she knew her rigid position was only making it worse.

She did the only thing she could think of to do. She kept her promise and pretended it wasn't her husband whose bed she was in.

She kept her promise and pretended that it was his nephew.

Not that it did any good.

Blair wasn't sure, but she must have done something right. Or maybe she could just give credit to his advanced years. It wasn't long before he finished. She lay there, petrified that this was when his hand would punish her for her insolence.

Instead he just sighed, and rolled off of her onto his back, not bothering to cover his nudity. She waited and it was even less time before his breathing evened out to reveal his slumber. Blair lay there, wishing how this was just some horrid dream, even more distressed knowing that it wasn't.

She sat up in the bed, holding the sheet to her chest, hoping it would mask her shame. But she knew that was something she would have to live with for the rest of her life. She fished her tainted nightgown from the floor, pulling it over her head. She crept away from her resting husband to the chair that looked over the Italian country side.

Another Bass estate. Her mother would be so thrilled at the _security_ she had gained in this marriage. But all she could feel was heartbreak. She curled in on herself on the chair and wept to the moonlight until she was dry. She wiped away the tears and rose on shaky feet that led her reluctantly back to the bed that she now shared with her husband.

She commanded for sleep to come but it was no use. She knew she would have been plagued with horrifying nightmares anyway.

* * *

When Blair awoke the next morning, the bed was empty. This didn't surprise her any considering the late hour that she finally found sleep. She took a deep breath and slid from the bed. The maids of the household helped her into an elegant gown and she descended the stairs.

Jack was at the dining room table, eating repulsively the food that was offered by the servants. Blair hesitated in the doorway, sensing immediately the tense atmosphere. He seemed to sense her as well because his raised his head to meet her gaze immediately. He looked at the servants in an obvious signal and they left a room.

"Won't you join me, dearest?" he asked. His voice was cold and she knew the inflection was purposeful. As she approached the table, she suddenly wished the room still had witnesses.

"Wait," he said her as she was about to sit. "Come by me."

She rose from the opposite end of the table to sit next to him. His coarse hand closed around hers in her lap.

"You are a beautiful woman," Jack said, smarmy to the tone. Blair wished she could retract from his grasp but he held firm. "So you must have had preferential treatment throughout your entire life, which is understandable. You have married a Bass, after all. But what I will not tolerate is another man breaching my wife's previously untouched hymen."

Blair closed her eyes fiercely, begging tears of weakness not to fall.

"Jack," she said desperately, looking at him again. "I am so sorry-"

"I can find it in myself to forgive this of you just this once," Jack answered. "But deceive me again and I will punish you. Is that understood?"

"Yes, my lord," Blair said dutifully, afraid to show anything but respect. She knew it was not just a threat. She knew he was just telling the truth.

"Blair," he breathed and she forced herself to look into his cold eyes again. They were looking at her with want and she wished she could pull away. "There is no need for such formalities with our intimate engagements as man and wife now." But suddenly his grasp tightened and she was afraid to breathe as he leaned in with a threatening whisper. "But do not be mistaken. I know exactly who was in your bed before the wedding. And know this, for it is true. If you ever let my nephew touch you again, there will be dire consequences. For the both of you."

"I understand, Jack," she whispered weakly.

"I am pleased we have come to an agreement," he said. Her raised her hand to his lips to leave a revolting open mouth kissed on her hand. It fell to her lap as she looked at the saliva glistening between her thumb and forefinger. She was so busy staring at herself that she didn't realize what he was doing.

His mouth was on hers and he intrusively thrust his tongue into her mouth. She squirmed and he smirked as he pulled away.

"Unfortunately my dear," he said, rising from the table, "I am being called away on business. But I anticipate when I return to the Bass estate and we can truly acquaint ourselves as man and wife without any of this sordid business."

He left her in the dining room and Blair knew the only solace she had was the time between now and when he returned.

For good.


	12. Like You Imagined

**A/N**: I was totally going to update this like a week ago but it just didn't happen. Anyway, more secrets are revealed (at least one) so I hope this is satisfactory. This is a very important chapter for plot development. Even though Chuck is only seem briefly, its very important anyway.

**Summary**: "He wouldn't have taken an interest in you." "If you think I am so intelligent, than don't doubt the fact that I am knowledgeable about your brother. He just wants a young wife." "As much as I agree with you, I wasn't talking about Jack."

**Disclaimer**: None is mine, save for the twist.

_

* * *

_

_Mr. Bass-_

_Jack departed from Italy last week and after a seemingly productive honeymoon with the new Mrs. Bass, is still abroad. Blair Bass is returning with her chaperon within the fortnight. Jack's absence can be accounted for but, unusually, he is not accompanying his wife back to the estate. I will surveil him by request as per usual._

_-Andrew Tyler_

As the carriage knocked across the cobblestone street on London, Blair found that rest still evaded her. She closed her eyes as her dutiful maid sat silently by her side but she was still plagued by the nightmares. She could only be thankful that her new husband was still away on business.

But as the carriage neared its destination of the esteemed Bass Estate, worry still plagued her thoughts. Because even though she was without her threatening husband, she was heading towards something even more dangerous.

A dangerous love.

"Miss Blair?"

Blair's eyes snapped out of her reverie and attempts for rest at the tentative sound of her maid's voice.

"We are here."

Blair sighed as she was helped down from the carriage to see the now familiar estate that was officially her home.

"I'll just bring in your luggage then, will I, Mrs. Bass?" the coachman asked.

"Thank you," Blair said distantly, walking hesitantly up the stairs.

"You going to get dressed now?" Dorota asked pointedly as Blair walked past the quarters she now had to share with her new husband. Except she wasn't walking towards those quarters. She knew the right thing to do now was attempt to get some sleep before her nightmare of her married life came back with jarring reality.

"I think not," Blair said decisively, walking down the hallway. She knew it was a terrible idea. Her and his quarters were on opposite ends of the estate. And yet she had the undeniable urge to explore as she walked around.

She should have known her instincts were bad as she left Dorota behind. She was sure her logic was sound until she actually did find herself on the opposite side of the estate.

Where she really didn't belong.

And where she was finding herself realizing what she could have gone her entire life without seeing.

Blair's stomach churned as his dark eyes found hers. The blonde scullery maid was beneath him and to say the least, she wasn't that surprised. She obviously felt Chuck stop and little Jenny Humphrey's wide blue eyes turned up in surprise.

Blair's insides were doused with chill but these were one of the times where her uncrackable facade was due gladly to her mother's training. Blair cast them both a cold smirk.

"Don't stop on my account," she said coolly. Jenny pried herself away from the compromising position and stumbled for her clothes. Blair simply rolled her eyes, determined to free herself of the situation.

"Get out."

Blair turned to see Chuck's dark eyes scowling at the maid as she fled. They flicked back up to Blair's and he matched her cruel smirk for cruel smirk.

"Were you expecting an explanation?" he sneered.

"I am already aware of your propensity for making horrid decisions," Blair remarked indifferently. "But if the Black Plague comes back out of remission, I know who I will recommend for quarantine."

His eyes grew perceptibly darker as he approached her with his dangerous grace.

"What did you think, Mrs. Bass?" he asked threateningly. "That I would just wait while my uncle pleasures himself with you?"

"Hardly," Blair laughed coldly. "I would never give you that courtesy."

Without leaving him time for a reply, she turned on her heel, still in her traveling garb, leaving him alone in the hallway where she was sure he was hoping she would find him. She clenched her eyes shut, willing her natural instinct to stop them burning with her tears.

She hadn't been looking where she was going. Feeling herself collide, Blair's eyes snapped open to see her very recent niece.

"Blair," Serena said, embracing her warmly after their accidental collision. "I am so pleased that you have returned. You have no idea how miserable this place has been without you."

"I can only assume," Blair said, giving her a false smile and willing herself not to think of the very miserable thing that she had just encountered.

"How was the honeymoon?" Serena asked cautiously, knowing it was a subject that would cause great discomfort. Blair just embraced Serena again, hoping her tears wouldn't show. And she wasn't even thinking of that whore of a maid.

"I am so sorry," Serena said comfortingly, reading her best friend's mind. "Though I do have to say I am pleased that we are officially related, though the manner in which we are is not the most pleasant.

"Many things about this situation are not pleasant," Blair replied.

"Than I am to assume you have already come into contact with my brother?"

"Which one?" Blair asked darkly.

Serena had her answer.

"You know I worry," Serena said. "I know my brother can be... alluring. But it is not worth enraging your husband."

"Believe me," Blair said, "I have no intention to consort with your oh so charming brother." Serena smiled in relief but if they knew anything, it was that their world was never that simple.

"That's not all," Blair said, looking around to be sure there were no interlopers on the conversation.

"Is something the matter?" Serena asked.

"He knows, Serena," Blair said quietly. "Jack knows."

"He knows..." Serena prompted.

"He knows everything," Blair said. "About everything."

"Did he do something to you?" Serena asked frightfully.

"Only a slight scare," Blair said. "But I fear that will not be all if he finds my intentions doubtful."

"You needn't worry," Serena promised. "His brother will never allow it."

"How so?" Blair asked.

"He is very fond of you," Serena answered. "You must know that. That is why he requests your presence in his study."

"His study," Blair repeated, a sense of foreboding overcoming her.

"I wouldn't worry," Serena said. "Like I said. He is quite fond of you. Quite more than he is of his own flesh and blood. Go see him."

Blair knew there was no choice in the matter. Her path had been set.

Blair raised her fist to the door to knock, feeling apprehension fill her at her intimidating brother-in-law. Because she knew this wasn't just a cordial visit. This meant something.

"Enter."

His cold voice echoed out of the chamber and Blair turned the knob. His cold eyes chilled her at the realization of how much they looked like his brother's as he looked at her. She closed the door behind her.

"Blair," he smiled as much as Bart Bass could. "How was Italy?"

Blair swallowed taking striding steps towards his desk to take a seat in front of him. "Bearable."

"Interesting," Bart said. "That sounds..."

"As though I know I am not here for social pleasantries," Blair said coldly, her nerves on end.

"Of course," Bart said, smiling slightly. "I actually requested your presence here for a reason."

"I am sure my presence in your household is being monitored," Blair said. "Is by behavior not adequate?"

"Though you could not be more right," Bart said. "I actually asked you here for a different reason."

"And that would be?" Blair asked.

"I need your assistance."

Blair found herself blinking stupidly at the man before responding.

"Excuse my confusion," Blair cleared her throat, "but what could it possibly be that _you_ need _my_ assistance with?"

"Despite the fact that your mother bartered your way into this family like livestock, I know that you are not just an ordinary débutante."

Blair knew well enough not to comment.

"Otherwise he wouldn't have taken an interest in you."

"If you think I am so intelligent, than don't doubt the fact that I am knowledgeable about your brother," Blair said dryly. "He just wants a young wife."

"As much as I agree with you," Bart said. "I wasn't talking about Jack."

Silence stretched between them and they both knew exactly who he was talking about.

"What is it that you need me for, sir?" she asked after a moment.

"I think it would be entirely proper for you to address me by my first name," Bart diverged. "You are technically my sister-in-law now."

"So it would seem," Blair replied.

"I have asked you here because I thought you should be aware of a few things," Bart said. "The first of which is, I am having your husband under surveillance."

"That would seem a smart option," Blair said.

"Since you are so well versed in this information," Bart continued, "then you must also be aware that my dear brother is scheming to steal my million dollar corporation away from who it truly belongs to. And since you are his wife, I could very well consider you an accessory if I so choose."

"Is that a threat?" Blair asked darkly.

"Not at all," Bart said. "It's an opportunity."

"For what?" Blair asked.

"You have an opportunity to do the right thing."

"That is always a hard choice to make," Blair smirked slightly.

"Well let me tell you that you will be compelled to do this one," Bart said. "I am quite aware of your detestation for my brother."

"I doubt I am unique in that respect," she replied.

"Of course," Bart said. "But you are unique in the fact that you and you alone are the only other one who has access to his accounts."

It then dawned on her what she was really called here for.

"I am just his wife," Blair said slowly. "What makes you think that I am apt for a task that you are insinuating?"

"Because like I said before," Bart replied. "I know that you are no common débutante. You have captured the true affection of one Bass and I know you can do it."

Blair ignored the blatant comment. "What is it that you think I can do?"

"I am aware of certain talents you possess," Bart said. "Talents for manipulation and deception. It is something every good socialite needs. But you take it to the next level."

"I would be flattered if I didn't take offense to that socialite comment," she replied dryly.

"Of course," he said. "My apologies. But Jack will not anticipate your deception."

"Why would you think that?" Blair asked.

"Because he has already threatened you and wouldn't dream that you would dare defy him at this stage."

Blair glowered.

Bart laughed shortly. "I told you I had you under surveillance."

"And I am so thrilled that you have. But what is in it for me?" she asked. "You cannot possibly think that I would just do this out of the goodness of my heart."

"You mean besides ridding yourself of an abusive husband that you will no longer have the burden of bearing his children?" Bart asked. "I can do you one better."

"If I no longer have a husband, then I am left without funds," Blair answered calculatingly. "While Jack is horrid and repugnant, I do have security."

"Is that what your mother told you?" Bart asked. Blair hesitated.

"What?"

"There is something else that you need to be aware of," Bart said. "I can't have you digging some truths on about me to get the upper hand."

"What is it?" Blair asked, more intrigued than anything.

"Originally, you were not intended for my brother."

Blair could hear it coming and it almost seemed impossible.

"You were intended for my son."

"Eric?" Blair asked, simply because it was not something that she could believe.

"No," Bart answered curtly.

"Could you possibly illuminate why, then, I was sold to your brother?" Blair snapped. Not because of _him_, the man that plagued her thoughts with desire. But because truly, anyone would have been better than Jack Bass.

"You are an intelligent woman," Bart said. "And I am sure that you know who had the ultimate veto power."

And Blair made the decision right then and there.

"Alright," she said decisively. "I will help you in your endeavor to eliminate your brother. Though I don't understand why you cannot just hand him over to the proper authorities."

"I know in my gut when I am being deceived," Bart said. "I do not have proof but I know my brother. He is blood and I know even though there is no evidence to it. But the simple fact is that when I catch him, I have no intention of handing him over to the authorities."

"I accept your proposition," Blair said. "On one condition. I don't do anything when there isn't anything in it for me. And though being rid of my repulsive husband is something that would please me greatly, I want something else."

"And?" Bart pressed.

"I think you know," Blair said. "My mother is to be ostracized. I assume that your offer entails that I will not be thrown onto the street once this scheme has ended with me victorious. She is the reason that I am chained to a man that I despise. I don't want her allowed here again."

"Completely understandable," Bart agreed. "And you are right. I do not plan and letting you fend for yourself. I have something else in mind for you."

"Another scheme?" Blair inquired.

"Your marriage will be in shambles," Bart said. "No proper suitor will want the dowager wife of a scoundrel. So yes, I do have something else in mind for you."

"And that would be?"

"I cannot give you an annulment since the marriage has been consummated," Bart said pointedly. Blair stared at him. "Jack would not let you have come home until it was. But I can do something else for you."

"I thought you weren't handing him over to the authorities," Blair replied.

"I am not quite sure what I shall do with him," Bart said. "But in the mean time, I do have a plan for you. I am sure Serena would love to hold a place here for you. But every young woman needs a marriage."

"And what do you suggest," Blair asked, "if no suitable suitor will have me?"

"I intend you for the original groom," Bart said.

"And how would that be possible?"

"You are already married to a Bass," Bart said. "Hiding behind another will not be difficult."

"And how is that possible?" Blair asked.

He smirked, "I'm Bart Bass."

She should have known.

"We have an accord," Blair smiled.

"There is one stipulation that I have," Bart warned her after they shook hands like a proper business deal.

"And what is that?" Blair asked suspiciously.

"You are not to involve my son in any of this planning."

"Then maybe you did not make it clear as to who my future husband would be," Blair said.

"You know what Bass you will be married to after this ugliness has passed," Bart said. "But I shall inform him when the time comes. For now, he shall not be involved."

"I think you underestimate him," Blair said admittedly.

"It is not that at all," Bart said. "He is my son and I understand him completely. So much that I know he is capable of such a deception himself. But I also know that at the moment, his judgment is clouded. "

"Is it?" Blair asked softly.

"Though he might not see it or understand it yet, this is important," Bart said. "I love my son and I will not have him caught in the middle of it. Because if there is anyone Jack would be suspicious of, it would be Charles."

"Because Chuck is meant to inherit it," Blair said. "And not Jack."

"That," Bart said pointedly, "among other things."

Blair didn't let herself consider the other things that Jack was suspicious of Chuck of.

"I need your word that you will not violate this stipulation," Bart said.

"You have my word," Blair vowed. "I will not tell your son of our plans."

"Until the time is right," Bart said. "I know my son better than anyone and when the opportune moment arises, he will be privy to the information that we are."

"I understand," Blair said. He was staring at her with strength that was disconcerting and she knew he was waiting for something else. Even though she wasn't quite sure what that was.

"Was there something else, my lord?" she asked uncertainly.

"I want you to understand exactly what I mean when I say there will be no involving my son in any of this."

"I promise that I won't tell him of our plans," Blair said.

"That's not the only promise I want from you," he answered. "When I say I don't want you to involved my son in this I mean I don't want you involved with him. At all."

"I..." Blair stuttered incoherently. This was something that she was not comfortable her brother-in-law discovering. It was tawdry and quite plainly, unethical. Not that she had the strongest moral compass, but if society were to find out, she would surely be ruined.

She just wished she felt that way in her heart.

"You are aware that your husband is under my very watchful eye," Bart said. "Why should it be any different from you?"

"I never meant..." Blair said in a rare display of ineloquent nature. "It just happened once... I-"

"I do not begrudge you this, my lady," he said. "I know how he can get when he has something in his sights. But you cannot condone it any longer. You must realize how Jack would react if he-"

"I understand," she said quickly and Bart's eyes darkened.

"I apologize for anything he might of done to you while you were away," he said steadily. "That is why I cannot allow you to see my son anymore. Jack is possessive and slippery-"

"And he would endanger Chuck's life if he knew," she said quietly. "I understand."

"Good," Bart said, obviously some relief having been bestowed upon him at this turn of events. "That also means you cannot let him proposition you. I understand that he can be quite persuasive."

Blair allotted herself an unladylike snort. "I highly doubt he would come back for more. He's had his fill of me."

She hadn't meant to reveal so much of herself to Bart. She didn't want him to know even the slightest hurt she felt at the truth.

"Actually," Bart said awkwardly, "I am under quite the opposite impression. This is why it is crucial that you do not allow him to be alone with you."

Blair's eyes narrowed.

"What are you suggesting?"

"Just make sure he is aware that whatever may have transpired between the two of you is in the past."

"Would he think any different?" Blair asked suspiciously.

"I am doing this for my son," Bart said. "Though I know he is under the impression that I only hold disdain for him, I would not be able to bear the loss."

"I understand," Blair said. "I just don't-"

"Do you agree to this stipulation or not?" Bart asked.

"I told you before," she said. "I agree. And I stick to my agreements."

"Especially when there is something in it for you," Bart replied. Blair shifted uncomfortably. She didn't like how he seemed to know so much about her.

"Among many reasons," Blair said astutely, pleased that her powers of fluency had returned.

"And the stipulation," Bart reminded her.

"I will do as you request of me," she answered.

She just had to.


End file.
